Found
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Kanon siempre ha sido el incondicional apoyo de su hermano Saga, pero desea mucho más... [Kanon x Saga. Yaoi, twincest, lime. Continuación de 'Lost']
1. Capítulo 1

**_____Bueno, saludos a cualquiera que este leyendo n.n este fic es una especie de continuación de_**** "Lost"** (CamusxMilo, SagaxMilo), sólo que ahora la historia se centra en Saga y Kanon. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

"**Found" - Capítulo 1**

_All that shimmers in this world is sure to fade_.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**-.-K-.-**

Me mira como si estuviera loco.

Pues no sé qué se esperaba.

De acuerdo, ahora me lo explica, y no negaré que me siento algo tonto, pero mucho más que eso, sus palabras han hecho a cada molécula de mi cuerpo bailar de gozo.

Y creo que de pronto estoy sonriendo, porque el francés —que antes se dedicaba a revisarle el ojo contra el cual mi puño asestó—, se me queda viendo con una de sus cejas partidas levantadas, y él le imita. Y entonces sé por seguro que en mi rostro se ha congelado una estúpida sonrisa producto de la más egoísta alegría.

Pero aunque ahora sepa esta recién revelada verdad, no le pediré disculpas. Le golpeé al pensar que lo había hallado en otra de sus usuales aventuras, burlándose de ti. Bien, resulta que al parecer no era así, pero el moretón que indudablemente lucirá durante los siguientes días será uno que se merecía desde hace tiempo.

Así que, sin perder un segundo más, les doy la espalda y troto, corro, si pudiera volar lo haría. Pedí un permiso para venir aquí específicamente a verte, y no debí demorar tal evento en insignificantes distracciones como las recientes. La última vez que mis ojos te vieron les hiciste humedecerse. Eras alguien a quien no me gustó reconocer como mi hermano.

Alguien a quien espero ver diferente, renovado, olvidándose del pasado, listo para algo nuevo. Pero es sólo lo que yo deseo, porque conociéndote, de antemano sé que lo encontraré al entrar en Géminis será sumamente diferente.

Te hallaré gris, te sentiré apagado, serás un diluido remanente de tu verdadero ser. Y yo apenas si podré disimular mi furia; contra él por haberte hechizado, contra ti por haberte entregado a tal nivel. Porque eres alguien que se da en exceso, por completo, que es traicionado por sus propios sentimientos, y se olvida de protegerse.

Yo puedo ayudarte.

Yo quiero protegerte.

Yo te amo como jamás tu cabeza podría comprender.

Pero a fin de cuentas, no necesito que lo comprendas, sólo que lo sepas.

**-.-S-.-**

Siempre me he sabido débil, pero ahora es cuando lo compruebo con mayor evidencia. Si desde que estabas conmigo te había perdido, supuse que tu completo alejamiento no me parecería tan distinto, que el cambio no se resentiría tanto.

Sin embargo, el dolor cala hasta los huesos. Articularlos para su movimiento nunca me había demandado tanto esfuerzo… el frío que dejó tu partida los ha entumecido hasta la médula.

Todo duele. Mis pestañas parecen haber aumentado su peso en toneladas y abrir mis ojos resulta toda una faena. Respirar, por más vital que sea, me mata con cada inhalación de aire que punza agresivamente mis pulmones. Levantarme cada mañana es una burla para mi cerebro, despertar ya no me promete nada.

Todo lo que queda es un cuarto lleno de vacío, demasiado grande para mí solo.

Preguntarme si me extrañas como yo a ti sería auto flagelarme, así que encierro a los pensamientos que ya comenzaban a formarse con esa índole. Me basta con el conocimiento de que estás bien. Eso siempre será bueno.

Suspiro mientras me levanto, pero mi avance no es mucho. Me siento al borde de la cama, y alcanzar mis zapatos será otro paso que igual me costará. Tarde o temprano me terminaré de vestir y supongo que desayunaré, aunque últimamente mi estómago parece haberse auto-impuesto un régimen, pues en raras ocasiones me reclama por atención.

Froto mis ojos tratando de despabilarme. Los tapo con mis manos durante el segundo que me toma ponerme de pie. A veces tengo que engañarme a mí mismo para continuar, y es complicado, cualquier insignificante cosa me recuerda a ti.

Mi propia cama, ésa que ahora volteo a mirar con melancolía, hace retumbar en mi cabeza el hecho de que nunca más descansarás ahí. No habrá a quien abrazar. No habrá a quien confesarle un amor que jamás tuvo respuesta. Al menos no una cuando la necesité.

"_Saga, yo sí te amé."_

Tus ojos lucieron tan cándidos cuando lo dijiste, tu voz pequeña. No tocarte en ese momento fue casi un imposible.

Sé que lo hiciste con buenas intenciones. Pausaste lo que fuera que hablabas con él únicamente por aclararme lo que pensaste que era una duda para mí.

Y casi me matas ahí mismo. Escuchar eso que tantas veces soñé salir de tus labios, en un atroz tiempo pasado que nada prometía para mí, fue lo más cruel que he experimentado.

Yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreírte, para luego verte darme la puñalada final al sonreírme brillantemente de vuelta. Y sin darte en ningún momento cuenta de ello, sencillamente te alejaste, pensando que habías mejorado las cosas para mí.

El efecto que tuviste fue desgarrador. No hay de qué sorprenderse; siempre resultaste demasiado para mí.

—¡Saga! ¿Qué haces todavía en cama? ¿Sabes la hora que es?— Mi rostro gira con tal brusquedad hacia la puerta de mi habitación que, sin duda alguna, mañana me dolerá el cuello.

Podía haber evitado el imprudente movimiento, si después de todo ya sabía quién era el repentino visitante desde que su voz alcanzó mis oídos.

**-.-K-.-**

Tan desconectado estás de todo que no pareces notar lo falso que resulta el entusiasmo con el que te saludo.

Ni siquiera te extraña mi presencia aquí. Me recibes con un común "hola", como si me vieras todos los días. Tu distracción me enerva en desmesura.

Corrijo; de pronto resulta tremendamente conveniente.

—No empieces, ya me iba a vestir.— Y lo haces. No te importa mi intromisión y como si estuvieses solo comienzas a desvestirte. Y yo me quedo sin habla, pero tú, de nuevo, permaneces ignorante a lo que me provocas con el simple regalo visual que representa para mí un poco de tu piel de porcelana al descubierto.

¿De verdad puedes ser tan ingenuo? No logras darte cuenta de que no te miro con simple cariño fraternal, sino que te amo y te deseo hasta el punto de que sufro contigo cuando, mientras buscas una camisa que ponerte, tus manos encuentran algo que hace a tus ojos entristecer.

—Tengo que devolverle esto a Milo— suspiras su nombre con tanto maldito sentimiento que me dan ganas de abofetearte. Y miras la oscura playera que descubriste entre tus cajones con tanta atontada concentración que si no la arranco de tus manos y la hago trizas es por puro temor a que me creas un desquiciado.

—Por cierto, me encontré con él al llegar. Andaba con Camus.— Pauso para ver tu predecible reacción; tus ojos brillan cuando oyes su nombre, pero para cuando termino mi enunciado se vuelven a apagar por completo.

—Le serán útiles los poderes congelantes de Acuario para disminuir la hinchazón— continúo casualmente, aumentando tu interés, logrando hacer que alces la cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ah, bueno, yo y mi torpeza… creo que lo golpeé.— A final de cuentas no andas tan distraído y adivinas lo insincero de mi inocente tono, y me hablas y miras tanto alarmado como reprobatorio.

—¡Kanon!— Yo sonrío. Al fin muestras algo de vida y frunces el ceño, pero… ¿es mi imaginación, o veo una pequeña sonrisa cómplice asomándose en tus labios?

—Tranquilo. No fue nada realmente.

—Tendrás que disculparte— adviertes mientras terminas de vestirte. Yo no puedo evitar el resoplido incrédulo y divertido que te hace mirarme con suspicacia.

—No lo haré. Sabes que nunca me agradó ese niño.— Tus ojos me desprecian por un instante, pero ¿qué quieres? Eso es para mí… un niño inmaduro con el que nunca debiste estar. Alguien que no te necesitaba como yo, y a quien tú injustamente le diste todo, cuando ni una pizca de ti merecía. Cuando yo te quiero todo, te amo todo, hasta la más pequeña de tus pestañas. ¿Y éstas por quien se humedecen?... por él.

No puedes esperar que me disculpe.

**-.-S-.-**

¿A eso ha venido? ¿A hablarme de ti? ¿A echarme en cara todo lo que dejé que sucediera? ¿A intentar que yo te odie?

Qué iluso.

Y yo idiota, por permitir que un simple comentario me afecte tanto.

Mis ojos no lo ven más. Una batalla de miradas con él resultaría interminable. Doblo cuidadosamente la playera y la guardo de vuelta donde la encontré. Ya habrá tiempo para regresártela.

Camino, paso a su lado, dejo el cuarto, pero él me sigue.

—Lo siento, no quise molestarte. No hablaré más de Milo.— Llega a mi lado, habla demasiado rápido. Está nervioso—. Ni volveré a golpearlo, y si en verdad lo necesitas, me disculparé con él.

Me detengo abruptamente y lo encaro. Él, por un momento, parece tener miedo.

—No lo necesito, sólo creo que es lo adecuado.—Y cuando él asiente, poniendo sus ojos en blanco y encogiéndose de hombros como si no le quedara otra opción, yo sonrío.

—Bien. ¿Entrenarás conmigo?— pregunto.

¿Le confesaré que tiene días que no bajo al coliseo, que apenas si salgo de aquí, y que sólo actúo con estos ánimos para que no se preocupe más de lo que ya evidentemente lo hace?

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿para qué crees que vine a levantarte?

Nos vamos.

El descenso por los escalones es uno silencioso, pero hay algo extraño sucediendo. Algo extraño más con él que conmigo. Es como si a cada paso volteara a cuidar que no tropiece. Me sonríe excusándose cada vez que mis ojos le sorprenden observándome, y yo sonrío más que nada divertido ante su inusual actitud. Nunca fue tan paranoico. ¿Tan grande es la impresión que doy de necesitar ayuda?

—Después podemos ir a nadar.

Sé cuánto le gustaba visitar el viejo lago, y para su sonrisa parece significar mucho que sea yo quien lo propusiera, pues se incrementa sin disimulo. Cada palabra que digo a la que encuentre algo de iniciativa parece regocijarle. Ahora sé por seguro lo que hace aquí.

Vino a cuidarme. A asegurarse de que sigo vivo.

Creo que hasta ahora lo estoy convenciendo muy bien.

Pero mi teatro no durará. Te veo al llegar a la arena del coliseo, platicando en los escalones con tu eterno amigo y nueva pareja, y si una nube negra se formara de pronto sobre mi cabeza, no me hubiera sorprendido. Porque así me sentí; como si todo mi alrededor se nublara por completo. Tú siempre has significado color, pero ahora que te veo tan lejos de mí, sólo me quedan los grises para deleitar mi cansada vista.

Y supongo que la mano que se coloca sobre mi hombro para animarme a continuar el paso que detuve, y que ahora se reanuda mucho más debilitado, pertenece a él. Sólo puedo suponerlo porque mis ojos no se apartan de ti, aunque mi cuerpo incremente la distancia de por sí considerable que nos separa. Así que a él no lo veo, pero lo siento a mi lado, prácticamente empujándome para que continúe.

—Saga.— Me zarandea sin fuerza. Cuando finalmente lo miro, sólo puedo suponer que el temblorcillo en sus ojos surge por lástima. Supongo también que si me guió a esta parte, donde quedamos notablemente alejados del resto, es para que no sea merecedor de la lástima de nadie más.

Suspiro, de repente sintiéndome inexplicablemente exhausto. Él se coloca a varios metros enfrente de mí y prepara un ataque que, previsiblemente, carece de su verdadera fuerza. Aun así, lo evito con dificultad. El ciclo se repite sin novedades. Me pide que ataque, pero yo insisto en seguir así. Si me cuesta defenderme, el daño que podría hacer resultaría indudablemente vergonzoso.

Suspiro de nuevo, mis pulmones resintiendo tan insignificante esfuerzo, mis ojos parpadeando continuamente, los poros de mi piel sudando copiosos, resintiendo ya el efecto del sol y la actividad física. Me siento débil pero eso ya se ha convertido en suceso común.

Volteo, porque ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que lo hice. Y te veo practicando con él. Veo que ríes victorioso cuando le tomas ventaja, y te defiendes con habilidad dominando en el enfrentamiento.

Y recuerdo que se supone que yo estoy en medio de uno. Agacho mi cabeza pero no me atrevo a voltear. Sé que mi contrincante ha pausado cualquier movimiento y me mira con una tristeza que yo le he contagiado.

¿Cómo disculparme por eso? ¿Cómo deshacerme de todo _esto_?

—¿Podemos descansar?— Lentamente, y adelantándome al seguro desfallecimiento que vendría si continuo tratando de fingir que me queda algo de energía, me siento en el suelo, flexionando las rodillas y cruzando mis brazos sobre éstas.

—¿Te sientes mal?— Él se aproxima con presteza y en un abrir y cerrar de mis perezosos párpados ya se encuentra arrodillado frente a mí, tocándome el rostro con ambas manos e inspeccionándome con su preocupada mirada. Pero aunque adivine lo que tengo, no lo podría curar…

**-.-K-.-**

—Debí desayunar…— ¡Vaya que debiste! Estás tan enfermizamente pálido que ahora me sorprende cómo no caíste tras mi primer ataque.

Sin embargo, la falta de alimento no es un pretexto… ¡eres un caballero de Athena! Tu cuerpo puede soportar muchísimo más.

Pero tu interior… ése no es tan fuerte, ¿cierto?

Acaricio tu frente y mejillas, retirando algo del sudor que inunda tu piel. Respiras profundo y el oxígeno corre a tu rostro, dándote una sonrojada apariencia un poco más saludable y mil veces más adorable.

Sonrío complacido y tú también lo haces, apenas curvando tus labios lo mínimo suficiente para que yo note el gesto.

Yo nunca pensaría en borrar alguna de tus preciosas sonrisas, pero en estos momentos me siento increíblemente tentado a hacerlo. Quiero besarte. Quiero que sientas por lo menos una pizca de lo tanto que te adoro, y que con ésa cálida energía te levantes de tu triste lugar en el pasto. Pero más que nada, quiero que cuando yo me atreva a hacer eso, tú no me rechaces.

Y para eso tengo que esperar.

—Saga, ¿estás bien?

Miras hacia arriba y tus mejillas se enrojecen aún más al haber sido descubierto en tan vulnerable estado por quien menos lo hubieras deseado. Asientes, y apenas abres tu boca cuando yo me adelanto a cualquier frágil susurro que planeabas exhalar.

—Lo estará.

Me acerco a ti, paso uno de tus brazos por encima de mis hombros para ayudarte a ponerte de pie.

—Estoy bien, Milo. Aunque creo que pausaré el entrenamiento por hoy— dices cuando el chico se te queda viendo con injustificado interés.

¿Acaso mi explicación no fue suficiente?

Cuando él asiente conforme con la información que recibió, te separas de mí pretendiendo que no necesitas ayuda. Ya que eso quieres, te dejo caminar solo (por supuesto, sin despegarme de tu lado). Le dirijo una fugaz mirada al origen de todas tus afectaciones y me contenta notar que tú no vuelves el rostro. Tal vez es por temor, pero no lo haces. Y me gusta pensar en eso como un avance. Pequeño, pero existente.

Llegamos a tu templo y sobra ordenarte que te dirijas a tu cama. Cuando te pregunto qué quieres para desayunar, insistes en que no tienes hambre y que un jugo bastará. Pues yo insisto en alimentarte correctamente y te llevo una bandeja rebosando de todo lo que pude encontrar en tu refrigerador.

Cuando me ves entrar así, tu rostro se contorsiona en combinadas expresiones de diversión y reproche. Vigilo cada bocado que das y sé que te fastidio, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a tenerme revoloteando sobre ti durante el tiempo que esté aquí.

Cuando terminas y dejas la bandeja en el piso a un lado de tu cama, yo trepo a ésta y me acuesto de perfil a tu lado.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Asientes y las comisuras de tus labios se levantan para tranquilizarme.

Lo logras en cierta medida, pero el sentimiento general que me dejas es que te estoy viendo desvanecer.

A mi mirada, apareces disipado. Sonríes pero todo se ve tan nublado. Tus ojos se ven lejanos, su brillo está presente, pero es tímido. Se esconde empequeñecido en el centro de tu pupila, temiendo tal vez que si se atreve a lucir demasiado alguien podría apagarlo bruscamente. Es precavido por experiencia. Y preferiría mil veces verlo ingenuo y confiado, resplandeciendo sin restricciones para mí.

Si supieras que yo me siento desvanecer contigo, ¿al menos encenderías ese brillo por compasión?

No quiero que desaparezcas.

—No te vayas…—el suspiro escapa de mis labios fuera de mi control. Cuando me doy cuenta ya he causado confusión en tu rostro, y mi mano ha alcanzado a tocar tu mejilla, tan suave que no puedo estar seguro si percibes mis dedos sobre tu piel.

Compruebo que sí sientes mi caricia, pues tu mano se encierra sobre mi muñeca, quedándose estática ahí y evitando que yo me mueva. Tu entrecejo se frunce sutilmente, en un desconcierto que no te alarma. Sólo pareces considerarme tonto.

—Pero si estoy aquí.

Perfecto. No te muevas jamás de ahí.


	2. Capítulo 2

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"**Found"- Capítulo 2.**

_Shouldn't be so complicated; just hold me and then, well just hold me again._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**-.-K-.-**

Duermes.

Tu rostro luce relajado, no preocupado ni triste. Tampoco sonríes, pero una total inexpresión es mejor que un continuo abatimiento. Si abrieras tus ojos y me vieras en estos momentos, yo no podría ocultarte nada de lo que hierve dentro de mí.

Apuesto a que mis ojos nunca se ven tan límpidos que cuando te observan a ti. Y esa claridad te facilitaría asomarte a mi interior. Sabrías al instante que adorar tus facciones en su más puro estado es algo que podría hacer por toda la eternidad, si tú me lo permitieras.

Pero lo que en realidad sucede, cuando noto que comienzas a pestañear, es que mis párpados cubren mis ojos en opuesta reacción a lo que ocurre con los tuyos.

Sé que me observas y probablemente pienses que, al igual que tú, yo también sucumbí al sueño. Si analizaras un poco más de cerca no te costaría darte cuenta de que mi respiración no es lo suficientemente calma para que mis sentidos por entero pudiesen descansar.

Te escucho suspirar. No siento que te muevas y eso significa que sigues acostado frente a mí y, por lo tanto, no has dejado de mirarme. Y entonces en algún fantasioso rincón de mi mente, imagino que tus ojos son transparentes mientras me observas. Y que tal vez si yo me animara a "despertar" y fijarme en ellos, descubriría aquello que tanto he soñado encontrar en ti.

—¿Estás despierto?— Tu voz se modula baja, suave, y tan arrulladora que la verdadera respuesta a esa pregunta podría tornarse negativa en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, la única respuesta que te doy es mi silencio e inmovilidad.

Como gratificación a mi perfecta actuación, unos amables dedos rozan la piel de mi frente mientras apartan los típicos mechones de cabello que se acomodan allí.

¿Y para qué harías tal cosa?

**-.-S-.-**

_Te_ envidio. Envidio la perfecta lisura de tus mejillas, la falta de marcas alrededor de tus ojos, el saludable bronceado de tu piel, y sobre todo, odio la suavidad de ésta porque lo único que hace es traerme amargos recuerdos.

Y me resulta inverosímil, que seas tú quien ocupe ese lugar en mi cama. Que seas tú a quien esté tocando, y que yo no deje de pensar ininterrumpidamente en él.

Y que sea por tu culpa.

Casi lo puedo ver en ti. Y mis dedos delinean tu rostro, y pausan de vez en cuando en sitios donde sus mejillas resaltarían más, donde su barbilla se pronunciaría de forma diferente a la tuya, donde la punta de su pequeña nariz terminaría, y donde a tus labios comienza a sobrarles grosor comparados a los de él.

Mis dedos detienen su recorrido y descansan ligeros sobre tus labios.

Y si te beso, ¿sería muy distinto de cómo se sentía con él?

Lo medito por unos cuantos momentos y luego concluyo que no necesito besarte. Necesito algo mucho más significativo.

Buscando eso, mi rostro se apega a tu pecho, mi frente colisiona suavemente con tu barbilla, y mis brazos buscan espacio por debajo de los tuyos para colarse hasta tu espalda.

Sé que te he despertado porque te sobresaltas. Y por un segundo temo que rechaces mi acercamiento, pero ese segundo pasa, y otros que le siguen también. Entonces compruebo que mi duda nunca debió existir, cuando respondes gentilmente a mi abrazo; cuando, más que eso, pareces querer fusionarte conmigo y respirar se hace difícil. Pero es una incomodidad que me promete seguridad.

Y eso es algo que desde hace demasiado tiempo no siento.

**-.-K-.-**

El placer de observarte no se compara con la dicha de poder tocarte.

Tus tímidas caricias fueron deliciosamente estremecedoras, pero ahora que te tengo completamente contra mí, mis brazos tiemblan, mi corazón bombea al máximo de su capacidad, todo mi cuerpo hormiguea y mis ojos no pueden parpadear. Ven fijamente hacia abajo, hacia a ti.

Ven que suspiras, con aparente alivio, y en un extraño pero no totalmente inesperado cambio de ánimos, las lágrimas comienzan a caer en silencio por tus mejillas. De inmediato te ocultas contra mi ropa para limpiarlas y esconderlas de mí, pero su calidez y tu aliento concentrado en el centro de mi pecho no son cosas que pueda ignorar fácilmente.

Sin embargo, verte así me provoca temer… ¿Lo que yo siento por ti puede llevarme a esto?

—¿Por qué lloras?— Tal vez es tonto preguntar. Seguramente mencionarás su nombre. Y entonces no me sorprendería que de pronto yo te acompañara en tu llanto.

Contradictoriamente, acaricio el cabello que cae cual cascada por tu espalda para animarte a dar una respuesta que no deseo escuchar.

Y que no resulta ser precisamente lo que esperaba.

—Porque necesito hacerlo.— Sin embargo, tus lágrimas frenan la velocidad sus caídas.

Elevas tu barbilla dejándome ver tu rostro en todo triste detalle. Me muestras tus mejillas húmedas y, siguiendo una silenciosa petición que yo quiero imaginar, mi mano se apresura a limpiarlas. Tú parpadeas y entonces me doy cuenta de que mis fantasías no estaban tan erradas, porque tus ojos de hecho son de un traslúcido esmeralda. El problema es que dentro de ellos no veo nada. Sólo un montón de lágrimas más que permanecen guardadas para la próxima ocasión.

Una ocasión que espero jamás llegue. Pero si tiene que llegar, al menos deseo poder estar a tu lado para consolarte.

Para dedicarte la más sincera de mis miradas, justo como hago ahora. Y para que tú seas consciente de eso, y me lo hagas saber con el titilar de la diminuta estrella en tus pupilas.

Para que mis labios puedan acariciarse con los tuyos, y tú no tengas el valor de rechazarlos.

Para que después recorra tus mejillas, saboree tus lágrimas, y tú suspires nervioso, apretándote más contra mí.

Para que no tengas las fuerzas que requeriría una huida, cuando mi voz sobre tu oído te haga temblar.

—Saga… no sabes cuánto te quiero.— Y tiembles de nuevo.

Ese sobresalto... ¿Es producto de una pasajera inseguridad, o un miedo definitivo?

La respuesta es sencilla.

Si tuvieras miedo… no te abrazarías más fuerte a mí.

**-.-S-.-**

Mis labios palpitan.

Ese suave roce contra los tuyos no les fue suficiente.

Insaciables que son… para mí fue demasiado.

Y tú sigues agobiándome. Tus dedos acarician con cuidado mi cuello, una pequeña zona que preparas para que tus labios después la prueben. Como si un contacto directo de éstos pudiera hacerme daño.

No soy tan frágil como tú crees, o ya hubiera desfallecido.

Y sigo bien consciente. Voy contando los escalofríos que provocas en mi piel con cada pequeño beso, y resultan directamente proporcionales a la regularidad con la que mi ritmo cardiaco va aumentando.

En mi mente nos imagino. Nos veo desde un ángulo superior. Miro lo similares que somos y aprecio lo imposiblemente cerca que estamos. Noto cómo tus manos deciden fijarse firmemente en mi cintura, y veo que, mientras tus labios se ocupan en mi cuello, abres los ojos por un breve instante, dirigiéndolos hacia mi rostro como si trataras de ver qué tal me parece lo que estás haciendo.

Yo tengo mis ojos cerrados y mis manos no se han movido de tu espalda. Mis labios igualmente permanecen inmóviles, en esa entreabierta posición en que los dejaste, esperando ilusos a que vuelvas a ellos y los hagas cerrarse. Pero mis piernas sí muestran algo de vida; buscan acomodo entrelazándose con las tuyas.

Un curioso sonidito sale de tu garganta. La mía lo imita en reflejo. En el transcurso de ese suceso he abierto los ojos y ya no nos veo más desde algún imaginario sitio en el techo, sino que tengo justo enfrente una buena parte de tu cabellera, que me cosquillea la nariz cuando tus labios buscan con más interés sobre mi hombro, el cual de pronto has descubierto un poco al jalar delicadamente mi ropa.

Y yo no me estoy preguntando por qué lo estás haciendo ni por qué yo no te estoy deteniendo.

Estoy pensando en que todo mi cuerpo se siente vivo y yo no soy capaz de ponerle fin a eso.

Incluso, te aliento a continuar. Cuando tu rostro se levanta, yo evito la mirada con la que siento que me buscas. Me acerco una insignificancia más a ti, y eso es suficiente para que pueda alcanzar y besar ese punto que se hunde en tu piel, donde tus clavículas se unen, donde inicia tu cuello y en donde saboreo tu acelerado pulso.

Pero de pronto lo siento detenerse. Y entonces yo también me detengo. Me recuesto en ese mismo lugar y pretendo que volveré a dormir. Después despertaré de mi falso dormitar y me engañaré diciéndome que esto ha sido simplemente un sueño.

Pero tú, mi sueño en persona, no me permitirías hacer tal atrocidad.

**-.-K-.-**

—Dijiste que iríamos a nadar— y mi voz, patéticamente quebrada.

No tienes idea de lo que me has hecho.

Me has dejado probar tu piel. Tú has probado la mía. Podríamos compartir sabores con un nuevo beso…

Pero en tal caso yo moriría.

Esta mañana me ha traído mil cosas más de las que yo estaba preparado a recibir. Y apenas es medio día. ¿Qué me harás después? ¿Me sonreirás?... Me matarás.

—Vamos.— Debí callar. Debí arriesgarme a una dulce muerte bajo tus labios, pero no debí pronunciar jamás las palabras que ahora terminan alejándote de mí.

Esperas a que me ponga de pie, tú ya listo para partir y levantado de la cama, mirándome fijamente. Y entonces ahí está; esa sonrisa que me oprime el pecho con el calor que ahí dentro hace surgir.

No me queda más que seguirte. Es a lo único que me dedicaré de ahora en adelante.

Salgo contigo de la habitación, dejamos el templo y tú guías el camino. Sin decir una palabra nuestros pasos se acoplan al mismo ritmo, sonoros sobre los escalones, tácitos sobre la hierba, deteniéndose con simultaneidad cuando llegamos a un destino que mis ojos no visitaban desde hace mucho tiempo.

**_-.-Pasado-.-_**

Sus pies descalzos se balanceaban contentos. Sus dedos se estiraban tratando de tocar el agua debajo, apenas logrando salpicarse ligeramente de ella. Sus manos permanecían apoyadas a cada lado de su cuerpo, sobre la roca de gran tamaño en la que se sentaba.

Sus labios se curvaban discretos en un gesto que perduraba, ocasionado por nada en especial, únicamente por lo cómodo que se sentía en ese momento y lugar, y con esa compañía que hacía de las suyas al otro lado del pequeño lago.

La brisa sopló de repente. Él se abrazó a sí mismo. Con la sencilla túnica que usaba, y que con esfuerzo le llegaba a medio muslo, el efecto fresco del aire se resentía.

—¿Te quedarás ahí todo el rato?—preguntó Kanon a varios metros de distancia, justo antes de entrar con un habilidoso clavado al agua.

Emergió sacudiendo su cabeza y lanzando agua por sus cercanos alrededores. Luego miró a Saga, quien aún no le respondía ni se decidía a que el agua tocara más que los dedos de sus pies.

Cuando aquél finalmente mostró señal de haberlo escuchado con un simple encogimiento de sus hombros, Kanon resopló frustrado ante su enervante indecisión y comenzó a nadar hacia él. Sin embargo, se sumergió a un buen tramo antes de llegar.

Con la poca iluminación del anochecer, Saga no le localizaba por ninguna parte. Kanon era un buen nadador así que su bienestar no era lo que le alarmaba. Sino que, como siempre, aquél seguramente planeaba alguna maldad en su contra. Y queriendo adelantarse a cualquier maquiavélico plan que estuviera cocinándose en la mente de su gemelo, Saga recogió sus piernas, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas y asomándose a ver si Kanon se decidía a salir y confirmarle la sospecha de que pensaba jalarlo al agua.

Entrompó sus labios y enarcó una ceja cuando nada de lo que esperaba sucedió.

—¿Kanon?—susurró al aire, pero nadie más que las luciérnagas que flotaban entre los juncos de la orilla le escucharon.

Preocupándose entonces de verdad, Saga se deslizó al agua y nadó hasta el sitio donde había visto a Kanon desaparecer. Justo cuando pensaba bucear y buscarlo, sus pies fueron bruscamente atrapados por un par de traviesas manos que le hundieron por completo.

Cuando Saga regresó a la superficie, boqueando por aire, escuchó un reclamo.

—¡Te demoraste mucho! ¡Ya me estaba ahogando de verdad!— Y luego risas burlonas llegaron a sus oídos y formaron en su rostro un mohín de enfado.

Aunque tal expresión era difícil de ver entre la cortina de húmedos cabellos que cubrían de graciosa manera todo su rostro. Saga levantó un mechón de su pelo, dándole espacio a uno de sus ojos para localizar a su próximo objetivo.

Tan pronto dejó a esa porción de pelo caer de nuevo sobre su rostro, se abalanzó con fingida furia hacia su ofensor.

Kanon continuó riendo estridentemente y no intentó escapar. Saga colisionó contra él y Kanon sujetó sus muñecas para hacer fútiles los intentos de aquel por golpearlo.

—¿Por qué me hiciste entrar? ¡El agua está fría!— se quejaba mientras forcejeaba por su libertad.

Entonces Kanon, todavía soltando ahogadas risas de su garganta, se acercó y le abrazó con fuerza. El otro quedó totalmente desarmado y estupefacto por el gesto inusualmente cariñoso.

—¿Así está mejor?— murmuró con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, de esas taimadas que siempre portaba. Saga asintió tímidamente, y sintió de pronto más calor del que le hubiera gustado concentrándose en su rostro.

Sus rodillas chocaban mientras ambos pataleaban con armoniosos movimientos para mantenerse a flote. Y aunque el abrazo en el que se enganchaban dificultaba esa tarea, ninguno se animaba a darlo por terminado.

—Ya no te acompañaré a nadar— Saga advirtió con falso resentimiento, haciendo puchero y recargando su rostro contra el hombro de Kanon. Escuchó a éste reírse, y dio un puñetazo contra sus costillas que convirtió aquellas risas en un adolorido aullido.

Pero luego volvió a reír. Saga realmente no se sorprendía. Sabía desde hace tiempo que su hermano estaba verdaderamente fuera de sí.

—Sí lo harás— dijo sumamente convencido. Alejó a Saga empujándolo débilmente de los hombros y retiró con varias caricias el montón de cabello que le impedía ver su rostro. Saga parpadeó al tener nuevamente sus ojos al descubierto. Kanon le sonrió, de nuevo y para poco variar.

Saga giró sus ojos hacia arriba y suspiró aceptando de esa manera que sí; cuando Kanon quisiera ir a donde sea que se le pegara la gana, él lo acompañaría.

Los labios de Kanon volvieron a curvarse triunfantes y en menos de lo que Saga tardó en parpadear en confusión, su gemelo había plantado aquellos sonrientes labios contra los suyos en un sonoro beso.

Cuando Kanon se retiró, Saga cerró sus ojos y arrugó marcadamente su frente. Pasó una mano por sus ensalivados labios y los limpió con insistencia. Abrió los ojos grandes, miró a Kanon, quien sonreía haciendo gala de su enorme descaro, y en ese momento supo con certeza, si es que le quedaba alguna duda, que su hermano estaba loco.

**_-.-Presente-.-_**

—¿Competimos hasta la otra orilla?— Tu voz da por terminado un ensimismamiento del que tú no pareces haberte dado por enterado.

Asiento automáticamente y entonces me doy cuenta de que, durante el tiempo que me distraje, tú has aprovechado y ya no te cubre la misma cantidad de ropa que previamente me imposibilitaba apreciar el marcado torso que ahora dejas ver.

Te retiras también tus zapatos, pero por lo que noto planeas mojar tus pantalones. Mala suerte para mí…

Con rapidez me libero de las mismas prendas que tú ya no usas. Te alcanzo al margen del lago y cruzo miradas contigo. Se siente como si sonriéramos, pero no, únicamente el tímido resplandor de nuestros ojos se saluda.

Volteamos hacia delante al mismo tiempo y el sonido de nuestros chapuzones se combina en uno solo. Nado rápido; ganar no me importa, pero quiero estar ahí para verte llegar… para estudiar cómo las gotas de agua escurrirán deliciosamente por tu piel, y divertirme de cómo respirarás algo agitado por el esfuerzo… para alcanzar a ver el sonroje que el gasto de energías ocasionará en tus mejillas, y tal vez, si me siento atrevido, para exigir un beso como premio a mi victoria.

**-.-S-.-**

Y te dejo ganar.

Ya te encuentras apoyando tu espalda en una roca de manera relajada, bostezando y simulando que me esperas desde hace siglos. Cuando llego a tu lado, finjo que mi fatiga es mucho mayor de la que realmente me afecta y con mi falsa torpeza busco apoyo en ti, acomodándome contra tu húmedo tórax y haciéndote partícipe de mis profundas inhalaciones con el rozar de nuestros cuerpos.

Tus manos se acomodan a mis costados y acarician con lentitud de arriba a abajo, mientras las mías se sostienen de tus hombros, y ya que la hondura no es tanta como en el centro del lago, nuestros pies logran tocar la tierra y puedo recargarme en ti sin temer que nos sumerjamos.

—Gané— anuncias en un susurro. Cuando mi rostro se levanta, mis ojos te ven diferente.

Físicamente no has cambiado en nada. Tus ojos permanecen igual de profundos, tus labios poseen su envidiable color sonrosado que acostumbran presumir, tu piel húmeda brilla igual que como imperecederamente la recuerdo, el grato aroma de tu cabello no ha cambiado en nada, y de la punta de tu nariz cuelga una traviesa gota de agua cuya estadía será temporal, y sin embargo pareciera pertenecer ahí desde siempre.

Es una extraña sensación… te conozco de toda la vida, pero en este momento es como si te viera por primera vez.

Tú parpadeas curioso, intrigado tal vez y preguntándote por qué te observo con tanto detenimiento. Y luego te inclinas acercándote, y yo siento a mi garganta secarse cuando te escucho.

—Exijo mi recompensa.

Tus labios tardan en tocar los míos una efímera eternidad, pero puedo sentirlos antes de que de hecho se rocen. Y cuando ese contacto se consume en una suave presión, una convulsión interna me obliga a cerrar los ojos en un intento de hacer más soportable ese estremecimiento.

Los segundos pasan y compruebo que tus palabras no se quedaron cortas; tus labios exigen, y los míos se rinden. No sé de qué otra manera reaccionar ante ti.

Luego me escucho gemir modestamente, y entonces tus brazos me aprisionan con mayor posesividad. El aumento de cercanía hace que mi garganta se cierre; teme quizás que la lengua que entra en mi boca tenga intenciones más ambiciosas.

Pero por el momento pareces saciarte. Abandonas mis labios, y yo, sin querer mirarte directamente a los ojos, busco una vez más tu hombro como escondite.

Porque de pronto sentí miedo. Recordé esta mañana, al despertar, y lo sentí tan lejano…

Me estas embrujando con criminal habilidad. Me has desconectado momentáneamente de un recuerdo que mi corazón todavía se niega a dejar ir. Y que ahora, al tenerlo de nuevo presente y al tenerte a ti tan cerca, duele más que nunca.

Tú pareces sentir mi alteración y me abrazas, aunque nunca me dejaste ir por completo. Y yo no quiero que lo hagas. Quiero que me atrapes y me hipnotices.

Necesito que no resultes ser sólo una ilusión de hoy, sino que seas por siempre lo único que sueñe.


	3. Capítulo 3

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

"**Found"-Capítulo 3**

_I am not your blowing wind, I am the lighting._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**-.-K-.-**

¿Te has dormido de nuevo?

Eso adivino cuando pasan minutos de que tu lívido cuerpo no se mueve, de que tus labios no expresen más palabras, y de que tu rostro no cambie su posición sobre mi hombro.

Mis brazos tienen que sujetarse alrededor de tu cintura con firmeza, o sino resbalarías de mí hacia el agua.

Mis ojos se desvían hacia abajo y a un lado, y alcanzan a ver tu perfil, comprobando con la nula tensión de tus rasgos mis sospechas.

Pero por más adorable que te veas mientras tu mente se confía dentro de tus sueños, y por más que la oportunidad de cuidarte entre mis brazos sea el más preciado regalo para mí, no puedo evitar que todo eso se vea opacado por una pesada preocupación.

La sensación se incrementa cuando, decidiendo sacarnos a ambos del agua, me dispongo a levantarte y lo logro con extraña facilidad. Normalmente me costaría más trabajo cargarte, pero ahora te siento más ligero de lo que deberías estar. Me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos pero no me emociona ni un ápice que se deba a que te hayas descuidado.

¿Y esta permanente fatiga? ¿Cuántas noches llevas sin dormir? Ahora que pondero en eso y me fijo detenidamente en tus ojos cerrados, concluyo por las oscuras marcas apreciables bajo ellos que deben ser muchas.

¿Cómo puede afectarte tanto la pérdida de ese niño? Si me contengo de matarlo es porque seguramente lo único que conseguiría con eso es que tú murieras con él.

Al menos me reconforta en cierta medida que conmigo te sientas en la seguridad necesaria para abandonarte a un descanso que pareces necesitar vitalmente. Sin embargo, lo das por terminado de repente, reaccionando a nuestro movimiento.

—¿Qué pasó?— Parpadeas varias veces para despabilarte mientras tus brazos, sin esperar a que te halles por completo despierto, alcanzan a colgarse alrededor de mi cuello.

—Te dormiste.— Sonrío ante tu expresión abochornada.

—¿Otra vez?— Frunces el ceño mientras yo asiento. Miras alrededor y entonces esa arruga en tu entrecejo se remarca al doble.

—Kanon, bájame. Esto es ridículo.— Yo no obedezco, únicamente me río, y eso para ti parece convertir la situación en algo más vergonzoso. Aun así, resignado a que no te dejaré ir hasta que yo lo quiera, y aparentemente sin muchas ganas verdaderas de buscar tu libertad, te relajas entre mis brazos, aunque no olvidas resoplar fingiendo enfado y girar tus ojos hacia arriba.

En ese justo momento yo te sorprendo; mis labios chocan contra los tuyos impulsivamente y tu cuerpo se pone rígido durante ese instante. Luego, tanto el beso como todo tú, se aplacan. Se permiten ser y se entregan a los pocos segundos que mi boca se convierte en una con la tuya.

Después dejo a tus labios alejarse de mí lentamente, al mismo tiempo en que permito a tus pies tocar el suelo, pues ya hemos llegado al punto donde planeaba que continuaras tu descanso sin ninguna perturbación.

Es la sombra de un árbol la que nos cubre, me aísla de todo y me deja sólo contigo. Y es tan amable, que nos proporciona únicamente una sutil oscuridad, permitiendo a la suficiente luz colarse entre sus hojas para que yo pueda apreciar el delicioso sonroje que tus mejillas lucen mientras me observas con inesperado interés.

Supongo que dentro del ensimismamiento en que caes mientras me ves, te has de preguntar por qué te he lanzado esta bomba de sentimientos tan repentinamente. Por qué no esperé un día siquiera, o al menos traté de enamorarte antes de atreverme a besarte.

Si me preguntaras eso, la respuesta que obtendrías te desconcertaría aún más.

Porque yo te amo. Y creo que eso lo explicaría todo.

**-.-S-.-**

Tu mirada me acalora y escapando a ella es que me deslizo hacia el suelo. Busco cobijo recargándome contra el árbol y apoyo mis manos en la suave frescura del pasto, permitiéndome suspirar y no pensar en nada. Contigo cerca, hacer eso es fácil.

Reitero que haces magia cuando te sientas a mi lado, pasas un brazo tras mis hombros y me atraes a tu regazo. Mi cabeza termina descansando sobre tus muslos y mis cabellos constituyen el entretenimiento de tus dedos.

Y esa parte mágica llega con tu mirada. Justo sobre mi cabeza admiro tu rostro, enmarcado por los cabellos largos y oscuros que caen a cada lado y llegan incluso a cosquillear mis mejillas. Pero ni esas traviesas puntas azuladas y la humedad que escurre de ellas me distraen de la succión con la que tus ojos me consumen.

Tengo que cerrar los míos momentáneamente porque me abrumas demasiado, pero sé que no pasará un minuto y estarán abiertos de nuevo buscando en tus pupilas esa trampa en la que me encanta caer.

No quiero libertad. Quiero estar encerrado entre los rayos chispeantes de tus ojos y permanecer ahí por siempre. No imagino mejor lugar para pasar la eternidad que esa fantasía de esmeraldas.

—¿Te quedarás hoy?— Vuelvo a verte y no sé cómo me atrevo, cuando es un apocamiento extremo el que me sofoca cuando susurro mi pregunta. Tú sonríes dulcemente.

—Sí, y algunos días más, si te agrada la idea.

—Me agrada mucho.— Me privo una vez más de la luz y giro sobre mi costado, abrazándome a tu cintura. Siento a tus manos acariciar más afanosamente mi cabeza, cuando te ruego:

—Mantenme ocupado.

—¿No lo he hecho bien hasta ahora?— Te escucho reír débilmente y yo asiento de inmediato.

—Excelentemente.— Creo que sonreí.

Suspiras. Te inclinas sobre mí y besas mis cabellos.

—Seguiré así. No te daré tiempo ni para pensar.

Eso suena increíblemente bien, pero de pronto pausas, inseguro. Tu voz suena queda cuando vuelves a hablar.

—Pero, ¿confiarás en mí?— No tengo que reflexionar mucho en mi respuesta.

—Estoy absolutamente en tus manos.— Siento que te sobresaltas. Yo restriego el rostro contra tu abdomen, acariciando mi nariz en las marcas de tus músculos, mientras mis manos se plantan sobre tu espalda baja. Entonces tú recoges las piernas y me abrazas, atrapándome posesivamente.

Tus labios buscan entre mis empapados cabellos la entrada por donde tu voz me hará estremecer. Rozas el lóbulo de mi oreja, en algo como un beso, y susurras, pero no muy despacio…

—Saga… ¿entiendes que te amo?— Lo sé, aunque no estoy seguro de entenderlo.

—Sí.— De nuevo tu cuerpo se tensa, sorprendido. Desde mi parecer, una respuesta negativa debería resultar más desconcertante. Tendría que estar ciego para no darme cuenta de que me quieres, e idiota para no permitírtelo.

Suspiras entrecortado y por un instante me duele ser el culpable de tu temor. Aunque no comprendo por qué podrías sentirte así… ¿no sabes que yo también te quiero?

—¿Y eso te asusta, te molesta…?

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Es seguro.

Aquí contigo es seguro, cálido y agradable.

—No. Me hace feliz.

**-.-K-.-**

No pido más.

Sujeto tus hombros, deshaciendo el abrazo en el que atrapas mi cintura y apartándote de mí lo suficiente para tener tu rostro disponible para admiración de mis ojos y deleite de mis labios.

Te beso, una, y otra, y otra vez. Y tú terminas ofuscado sin atreverte a mirarme a los ojos y volteando nerviosa y encantadoramente para todos lados.

Yo me río con ganas de tu actitud y entonces sí que me miras; frunciendo el ceño en reprobación, pero sonriendo y haciéndome saber que mi falta realmente no fue grave. Y el castigo que me das, esa tierna caricia en mi mejilla, no resulta para nada severo.

Suspiramos al unísono. Vuelves a cerrar tus ojos retorciéndote un poco cuando reacomodas tu cabeza sobre mis piernas. No puedo evitar preguntarme lo mismo cada vez que tus párpados caen… ¿Realmente estás cansado? ¿O sólo huyes de mí momentáneamente?

Sonríes distraído.

¿Será verdad? ¿Te he hecho feliz, aunque sea un poco?

La próxima vez que abres los ojos te acomodas de perfil dándome la espalda. Me siento envidioso cuando tu mirada contempla encantada la puesta de sol.

¿Por qué no me miras? Yo incluso me inclino, apoyándome sobre tu costado y ladeando mi cabeza para verte mejor. Pero tú, aparte de suspirar cuando me sientes recostado sobre ti, no haces más. Tus pupilas continúan perdidas en el horizonte que broncea tu piel con el naranja purpúreo del atardecer.

Sé bien a que se debe. Tus ojos no me buscan como lo vital que tú eres para mi mirada, porque no estás enamorado de mí como yo lo estoy de ti. Y no es algo que pueda o quiera reclamarte… no vine esperando mucho de ti. De hecho, me has dado demasiado… pero admito, que me gustaría un poco más.

Habrá tiempo. No puedo ser tan exigente cuando tú estás tan dispuesto a creer en mí, cuando pareces querer amarme como yo lo hago contigo. Y rezo para que no te sea imposible.

Te siento temblar. Es algo apenas perceptible, ¡pero Dioses!…yo siento todo de ti, hasta el más mínimo estremecimiento. Así que esa sacudida no pasa por alto.

Deslizo una mano por tu brazo y noto tu piel erizada, te escucho suspirar agradecido por esa caricia que te proporciona el calor que las primeras brisas nocturnas te han robado.

Yo también resiento el no estar completamente vestido, y la fría humedad de mi cabello no ayuda en nada a permanecer cómodo en el cada vez más fresco intemperie.

Con una palmada suave sobre tu hombro te animo a levantarte para después ponerme de pie, y sin necesidad de entablar ningún diálogo para llegar a un acuerdo, nos encaminamos a la orilla del lago donde recojo la ropa que habíamos dejado ahí. Posteriormente emprendemos el camino de regreso a Géminis.

Al llegar, el bulto húmedo de prendas que cargo termina depositado sobre el tocador de tu habitación. Luego, son pasos cuya existencia desprecio los que me llevan al marco de esa puerta. Dándote la espalda, me asomo a través del umbral y miro con recelo al final del pasillo la entrada a mi vieja recámara, en donde anhelantemente soñaré contigo durante la noche en que no te tendré.

—Kanon— Tu voz es dulce. Todo tú lo eres. Volteo y te veo abrazándote a ti mismo. Frotas las manos contra tus brazos, pero... ya no deberías tener frío. Aquí adentro la temperatura es agradable.

De hecho, tal vez sea mi imaginación… pero súbitamente tiende a aumentar.

**-.-S-.-**

Ya tengo tu atención. ¿Y ahora qué digo? ¿Qué hago? Quiero que te quedes aquí, pero… ¿cómo imaginar lo que tú pensarás si yo te pido eso?

No importa si yo no hablo. Tú ya te acercas.

Mi cuerpo da un respingo cuando una de tus manos se posa a un lado de mi cintura, mientras con la otra despejas los mechones húmedos que no paran de adherirse a mi frente. Tu mirada me transmite una extraña mezcla de hambre y adoración, avisándome que me devorarás por completo… pero también que me amarás intensamente en el proceso.

¿Y si no puedo negarme a ese anuncio que tus ojos me dan, cómo lo haría con el imparable ataque de tus labios?

Es imposible no responder cuando yo ansío tus besos tanto como tú pareces desear el sabor mi boca. Definitivamente tienes gustos raros…

Es una idea que dejo a medias porque tengo que corregir la previa; yo no ansío, no es una codicia… es algo que necesito.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo?— preguntas en una voz extrañamente grave, mirando fijamente mis labios, mientras yo hago lo mismo con los tuyos que lucen húmedos y enrojecidos. Muerdo los míos, imaginando que son los tuyos, y muevo mi cabeza de arriba a abajo en efusiva afirmación.

Elevo mis brazos con similar arroje y me cuelgo a tu cuello, pegando mi cuerpo al tuyo y buscando tus deliciosos besos de nuevo.

Tú sonríes contra mis labios. Los tuyos responden intencionalmente tardíos y aparentemente divertidos ante mi repentina exaltación. Pero lo compruebo… eres algo que necesito.

Suspiro tu nombre y en reacción tus manos me acercan más, si es que eso es posible, a tu cuerpo. Me tocas con inesperada cautela, aprendiendo los caminos que surcan mi espalda mientras yo me afianzo a tu nuca sujetándote para no perder tus labios.

De verdad que te necesito.

Pero si ya te tengo, si más cerca no podrías estar… ¿por qué siento a mis ojos arder, de la típica manera en que acostumbran alertarme que lloraré?

Y tú lo notas. O tal vez logras saborear las lágrimas que no tardan en bajar por mis mejillas y pausan en las comisuras de los labios que tú pruebas, revelándote su desdeñable presencia.

Las malditas te han alejado de mí. Me tomas de los hombros y me apartas para verme con una compasión que me provoca agachar la cabeza y maldecirme mil veces. Me gustaría ser como tú. Tú sabes lo que sientes, y lo que quieres, y yo… yo permito la existencia de lágrimas sin razón y te perturbo con ello.

—¿Qué sucede?— Enmarcas mi rostro con tus manos y lo elevas. Tengo que parpadear constantemente para aclarar mi visión y poder enfocarte. Mas termino de nuevo con la frente baja mientras niego con mi cabeza, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo, más que incluso a ti, de que mi respuesta es verdadera.

—No sé… nada.— Intento sonreír, y mis manos vuelven a posarse en tus hombros, cuando me acerco y apoyo el rostro contra tu cuello.

—Te amo.— Te escucho y cierro mis ojos. A mis oídos les gustan esas palabras. A cada célula de mi ser alegras con ellas. A mis lágrimas sosiegas y a mi corazón avivas.

—Yo también.— Me alejas empujándome con delicadeza, mirándome sorprendido, y hasta con algo de diversión levantas tus cejas.

¿Me crees?

No miento… no puedo estar mintiendo.

Yo te amo. Es algo que se siente natural; eres mi hermano, eres parte de mi ser… amarte es algo inevitable que surge inherente a tu existencia.

Yo te amo.

Tiene que ser así.

**- .-K-.-**

¿Me amas… o quieres amarme?

La verdad, me conformo con lo segundo. Y por más que ansiaba escuchar lo primero, preferiría que no te atrevieras a decir eso de nuevo hasta que estuvieras bien seguro de ello.

Pero no te reclamaré. Te sonreiré, gozoso porque tu mirada está limpia de nuevo, radiante porque vuelves a acercarte buscando mis labios, a los cuales pareces haberte aficionado bastante.

Muy conveniente para mí.

Exploro la deliciosa cavidad de tu boca con la ambiciosa meta de registrar cada uno de tus dientes y alcanzar tu garganta. Tú das la impresión de derretirte entre mis brazos; tus piernas flaquean y tu peso se deja ir contra mí, a sabiendas de que te sostengo celosamente y de que es algo que me gusta hacer.

Lentamente te friccionas contra mí, gimiendo despacio, apareciendo tentador y delicioso. No habrán más pausas a partir de ahora, ¿verdad?

Error. Yo mismo impondré una.

Me aparto de ti un poco, ignorando la humorística expresión de decepción que se configura en tu sonrojado rostro. Pero como sé que tú jamás te atreverás, decido salir del pendiente y me deshago yo mismo del par de prendas que se ajustaban a mi cintura y que tras deslizarse hacia abajo por mis piernas, me revelan por completo a tus pupilas, instantáneamente dilatadas.

Mis labios se curvan hacia un lado, sagaces, cuando un totalmente abochornado tú intenta imitar mis anteriores acciones sobre su propia ropa. No me miras, no después de la fugaz exploración que tus ojos dieron desde mi cabeza a los pies. Bajas tanto el rostro que tu barbilla casi toca tu pecho, mientras te inclinas al deslizar apuradamente las manos por el borde de tu pantalón. No logras hacer mucho más.

Gracioso que esta misma mañana no mostraste vacilación al desvestirte frente a mí, y ahora tus temblorosos dedos no son capaces de deshacer un único botón.

Claramente necesitas mi ayuda.

Sonriendo más amplio, enternecido ante tu torpe actitud, mis manos mucho más hábiles hacen a un lado las tuyas y se encargan de dejarte en la misma situación que yo. Intento no incomodarte con mis ojos que te observan deleitándose, y creo que no lo hago…

Creo que cierras repentinamente los ojos y te vuelves a abrazar con impaciencia a mí por una razón enteramente distinta.

Suspiro tan inquieto como tú, pero no dudo en movilizar mis manos y acariciar insistentemente tu espalda, tratando de reconfortarte del recuerdo que presiento que te abruma.

Aspiro profundamente el aroma de tus cabellos y hallo la voz para darte una orden que no aceptaré que incumplas.

—Quiero que te olvides de él. Y que sólo pienses en mí.

En obediente acuerdo, asientes repetidamente, y me jalas hacia ti mientras te mueves para atrás, sin soltarme ni cuando te sientas en la cama, sino asegurándote de que siga cada movimiento tuyo hasta que te recuestas por completo. Quedo encima de ti, apoyando manos y rodillas a cada lado de tu cuerpo y manteniendo un prolongado contacto visual con tus humedecidos ojos esmeraldas.

Entonces siento un nudo formarse irremediablemente en mi garganta, porque algo tan bello como tú no debería denotar tanto dolor en su mirada.

Distrayéndome de tus reveladores ojos, me atraes al encerrar tus manos sobre mi nuca. Te doy un beso ligero y breve sobre tus labios, para después ocuparme de tu cuello, logrando que suspires entrecortado con cada contacto de mi lengua sobre tu cada vez más encendida piel, y que te retuerzas, a veces huyendo y a veces buscando las caricias que mis manos reparten por toda tu perfecta anatomía.

Eres lo más hermoso a mis ojos, lo más valioso para mi corazón, lo más excepcional que he tenido la dicha de tocar.

Y como el precioso ser que eres, te trato con la más extrema consideración. Tu pálida piel da esa impresión de fragilidad que me lleva a medir mis caricias. Y también debo tener cuidado porque descubro que el ritmo de tu corazón es fácilmente manipulable, y por más que escucharlo galopando me incite un sentimiento de victoria, no quiero hacerlo estallar. Quiero que palpite siempre, siempre contento para mí.

Y todo tú… ¿cómo puedes temblar tanto? Me causa cierta gracia… el imponente caballero de Géminis sacudiéndose cual virginal jovencito entre mis brazos.

Pero adoro que te permitas ser así conmigo. Que me dejes descubrir tus debilidades, explorar cada rincón de tu cuerpo y saborear hasta el más pequeño poro… que dances conmigo esta noche, y que te entregues a mi control con tan ciega confianza.

Después de todo yo te pedí eso, ¿no? Que confiaras en mí… y por todos los Dioses, Saga, que no te arrepentirás.

Serás mío y te protegeré.

_Eres_ mío.

**-.-S-.-**

¿Me escuchas? ¿Oyes a mi garganta expresar sonidos incoherentes? ¿Tú sabes lo que significan? ¿Qué idioma estoy hablando? ¿Y por qué guardar silencio se convierte en un absoluto imposible?

Tratar de utilizar conscientemente cualquiera de mis sentidos resulta absurdo y fútil.

Mis oídos advierten cada sonido mil veces amplificado; gimes, me llamas, resoplas, suspiras. Hablas el mismo extraño idioma que yo.

Mi piel se muestra hasta el límite incendiada y sensible a cualquier gota de sudor que cae de tu cuerpo al mío, y erizada perpetuamente por tus afectuosas manos.

Mi nariz constantemente aspira con invariable profundidad, y en el aire que inhalo, estás tú y estoy yo. Un solo aroma justo cuando somos un solo ser.

Y mis ojos… ellos experimentan lo más fascinante, porque dentro de la oscuridad en la que se resguardan la mayor parte del tiempo, tú me haces ver colores nuevos, nunca antes apreciados por mis pupilas.

Eres mi tormenta, una eléctrica y constante. Una que no me da tregua y de la que mi electrificado cuerpo ya no puede escabullirse. Los golpes de energía que me contagias con cada movimiento me sacuden hasta lo más profundo de las entrañas. Y los relámpagos que centellean en tus turbios ojos, cada vez que haces una pausa para mirarme, me deslumbran sin piedad. Así que aunque lo intentara, he quedado ciego e imposibilitado para buscar una vía de escape.

Pero eso es lo último que quiero. Incluso si estuvieras lejos, correría hasta alcanzarte. Pero ahora estás aquí, más presente que nunca. Te siento, dentro de mí, y quisiera que permaneciéramos así por siempre: tú conmigo y yo siendo tuyo.

Me amas, y eso lo demuestras a cada suspiro que das. Eres gentil, eres suave, eres desinteresado y me llenas de una estremecedora calidez que me provoca desfallecer en alivio.

Tú decaes también, y pronto siento tu peso desplomándose sobre mí, oprimiendo mi caja torácica y dificultándome el respirar. Pero me gusta esa sensación, porque pienso a futuro, y sé que cuando me asfixie, tú me besarás y me traerás de vuelta a la vida.

—Qué día…— exhalas fatigado, y perezosamente sonríes tu falso lamento.

"_Qué día"…_ Eso diría en cualquier otra ocasión menos hoy. Eso fue lo que pensé apenas ayer, y pensé también que no soportaría otra mañana, tarde y noche más como las anteriores; llenas de nada que haga las horas correr y rogando a cada segundo porque se apresure a morir. Eso era ayer. Y de ayer a hoy las cosas han cambiado mucho. Tú estás aquí hoy. Y me estoy dando cuenta de que contigo, los días no son tan largos.

Ahora espero que nuevas palabras salgan de tu boca, unas muy en específico.

Dime que me amas. Dímelo una vez más. Yo te contestaré y te amaré igual.

—Saga…— suspiras. Y nada más emerge de tus labios, los cuales, exhaustos, mueren tras un último y perezoso beso sobre mi clavícula. Después de eso, no más palabras, no más besos, y sólo tu acompasada respiración acaricia mi piel.

Pero esa calidez ya no la siento con claridad. Todo mi cuerpo esta embotado, pues después de sentir a tales límites, a mis sentidos no les queda más remedio que ponerse en huelga, al menos hasta que la mañana llegue y tu mirada vuelva a seducirme, tus labios me absorban y tus manos me moldeen como alguien nuevo, otra vez.

Sé que cumplirás tu parte del trato… yo dije que me entregaría a ti. Y ahora que me tienes por completo, hazte responsable, y cuídame bien.


	4. Capítulo 4

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

"**Found"-Capítulo 4**

_If I fall along the way, pick me up and dust me off…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**-.-K-.-**

Es como extraerse de un descanso eterno. Como si toda una vida hubiéramos permanecido durmiendo al lado del otro y ahora despertáramos conociéndonos mejor que nadie, después de haber compartido todo en infinidad de dulces sueños conectados que se sucedieron en realidad durante una sola noche.

Es surrealista, la experiencia de abrir los ojos y verte frente a mí.

Es inevitable, que esa fascinante imagen me hipnotice.

Son magníficos los trazos, de nula imperfección los ángulos, excitantes para mis pupilas los colores, y tentadora para mi tacto la textura.

Pero me abstengo de siquiera la más suave caricia. Permanezco tan inmóvil como tú, siendo mis ojos los únicos que se mueven recorriéndote, tan así que siento que te abrazo con mis pestañas cada vez que tu abrumadora belleza me obliga a parpadear.

Ligero grana en tus mejillas, insondable índigo en tus cabellos, nostálgico esmeralda tras esos párpados, y enmarcándolos, oscuras delicadeces de pestañas… Apetecible marfil en toda tu piel, y esas marcas rojizas y moradas en tu cuello, esas las hicieron mis labios.

Adoro cada uno de tus colores. Y entre estas cuatro paredes, yo soy el único capaz de hacer tal cosa; adorarte, probarte y tocarte.

Porque no soporto mucho más sentirme distanciado de ti, y juro que sin siquiera planearlo mi mano alcanza a tu hombro para estudiar su suavidad y luego acariciarte hacia abajo por tu brazo, consiguiendo un suspiro contento de tus adormilados labios.

Mis dedos continúan deslizándose con ligereza, ocasionándote un palpable escalofrío cuando pasan por tu cadera. Tomó la sábana que a esa altura se sostiene frágilmente y la empujo hacia abajo, revelando para mi vista un poco más de ti.

Entonces, una mano perezosa rodea mi muñeca y me detiene. Vuelvo a ver a tu rostro y te encuentro entreabriendo un solo ojo, frunciendo el ceño mientras sonríes, gruñes, y al soltarme te tapas con la delgada cobija hasta los hombros, giras tu cuerpo dándome la espalda y suspiras volviendo a dormir.

Suelto una débil risa y me acerco impulsivamente para besar tu cabeza, luego me muevo a tu oreja y mis labios tocan ligeramente bajo ésta mientras te pregunto:

—¿Dormiste bien?— Asientes suspirando, de pronto te giras en parte y abrazas mi cuello en una acción gratamente sorprendente, antes de que un beso torpe y adormilado, pero sumamente dadivoso, me sea regalado.

Nos separamos, yo te sonrío y tú haces lo mismo, pero con un aire mucho más tímido y encantador.

—¿Y tú?— Tu voz sale tan pequeña que mi sonrisa se incrementa sin remedio.

—Mejor que nunca.— Te beso de nuevo… veo tus ojos abrirse en exceso y luego cerrarse por completo durante el segundo que me toma acercarme a tus labios, los cuales contestan con esa fascinante mezcla de generoso retraimiento. Responden pero todavía no se acostumbran a mí, aún los intimido con mis exigencias, pero está bien así… su temblorosa sumisión los hace más deliciosos.

Boqueas por aire cuando finalmente te dejo libre, y tu mano cubre mi boca en caso de que planeara besarte de nuevo y terminar con tu escasa reserva de oxígeno. Río sobre esos dedos y los lamo juguetonamente, haciéndote retirar tu mano y verme con una disgustada sonrisa.

Miras tu mano ensalivada con triste resignación, y yo me incorporo lentamente de la cama sin dejar de carcajearme por cada suculenta expresión de diversión, enfurruño, y cariño que tu rostro me regala.

—Iré a ducharme— anuncio mientras camino al baño, aunque adivino el trayecto a ciegas, pues continuamente volteo hacia ti. Veo que limpias tu mano en la sábana y te destapas por completo al levantarte. No correr hacia ti en esos momentos fue sólo posible por el conocimiento de que cuando saliera, seguirías ahí, para mí.

Para mi desgracia, esa noción resultó bastante inexacta.

**-.-S-.-**

Con él siempre conllevaba agridulces sensaciones. Contigo es diferente. Se siente como… una divertida travesura.

Y tú eres un cómplice que nunca me traicionará, lo sé bien. Será como cuando éramos pequeños.

Me enseñarás cosas, jugaremos juntos, y si en alguna de nuestras aventuras yo terminara accidentado, con seguridad tú me cuidarías hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente fuerte para poder correr de nuevo a tu lado.

Porque me has confirmado que eso quieres; me deseas junto a ti. Y a mí me encanta estar cerca de ti.

Con esa idea es que miro hacia la puerta del baño, y la ocurrencia de acompañarte surge en mi mente simultánea a un calor en mi rostro. Pero justo en medio del proceso de auto convencimiento para decidirme a caminar hacia allá, una nota recordatoria enciende un foco inexistente dentro de mi cabeza. Entonces miro hacia el reloj, registro la hora y apuradamente comienzo a vestirme.

En el proceso de calzarme los zapatos, y a medio tropezar, me acerco a la rendija de la puerta del baño.

—Olvidé que tenía una reunión con el Patriarca. Regreso pronto.

Más o menos escucho tu contestación de "Nos vemos" y me marcho enseguida, deteniéndome en la cocina para recoger una pequeña pieza de pan dulce y quitarme el incipiente hambre.

Salgo del templo trotando con una energía que normalmente me desconocería. Valoro el aire que respiro en profundas inhalaciones y el sol que quema mi piel no me fastidia, en cambio me da mayor combustible y decido correr más rápido. Mientras más me apure, más pronto regresaré a las protectoras sombras de tus brazos.

Soy otra persona a la que encontraste ayer. O tal vez soy yo mismo y lo de ayer solamente era una imitación desvaída.

Como sea, me siento distinto y eso no me desagrada del todo. Aunque una parte de mi todavía teme qué tanto más me cambiarás.

Sin embargo, cuando mis pies se detienen a la entrada del templo de Escorpio, me doy cuenta de que no todo ha cambiado. Mi corazón da un vuelco doloroso que me perturba demasiado porque es tan contrastante a los latidos cadenciosos y alegres que traía antes de llegar aquí.

Me quejo inaudiblemente, molesto con esa opresión de la que, por más que suspire y exhale profundo, no puedo deshacerme.

Sacudo la cabeza y continúo. Atravieso el templo al que encuentro vacío, lo cual agradezco inmensamente porque verlo a él de seguro terminaría pulverizando mi repentinamente defectuoso corazón.

Me maldigo y aborrezco por lo fácil que soy afectado, sólo por el detalle de su recuerdo. Pero eso no sería nada comparado a lo que sufriría cuando la casa que pisara fuera la onceava.

Su guardián sale a recibirme pero viene acompañado. Y es al verlos a ambos, riendo y empujándose, cuando me doy cuenta de que en realidad no emergen porque hayan sentido mi presencia. Ellos se dirigen a algún otro lado y fue simple casualidad que nos encontráramos en la puerta, y están tan distraídos uno con el otro que necesitan un carraspeo de mi parte para finalmente fijarse en mí.

Ambos mencionan mi nombre al unísono. Es indescifrable en el tono que ocupan si se alegran de verme, o más probablemente, estoy importunando.

—Hola Saga, ¿necesitabas algo?— Y al verlo sonreír tan francamente, sus ojos brillando sin más dudas, opacando el morado que rodea a uno de ellos, me doy cuenta de que él sí ha cambiado de verdad. El de ojos azules que me mira inseguro es quien ha provocado eso.

Lo mío, ese "cambio" del que me regocijaba, al parecer era no más que un efecto pasajero, porque en estos momentos para mí el aire se vuelve denso, aplasta mi espalda y me causa un desagradable dolor de cabeza.

—No, sólo voy de paso. Tengo que seguir, el patriarca me espera.— Sueno más inexpresivo de lo que ellos están acostumbrados a escucharme, y demostrando eso es que intercambian extrañadas miradas entre sí. Cuando vuelven a verme intentan disimular el pequeño disturbio que les causé, y ambos sonríen.

—Nosotros también tenemos que irnos.— Pasan a mi lado, intercambiamos lugares, yo quedo adentro y ellos afuera. Antes de que se alejen demasiado, un pendiente insignificante me obliga a llamar su atención una última vez.

—Milo, ahora que recuerdo, dejaste una playera en mi casa.— Parpadea, y tras un segundo de meditación sonríe reconociendo de qué le hablo.

—Ah, ya sé cuál… iré a buscarla más tarde.

—Bien.— Mi sonrisa sale forzada, todo mi cuerpo se siente tenso, mis hombros de pronto contraídos y todos mis huesos muy pesados.

—Hasta luego, Saga.— Asiento y les doy la espalda justo cuando ellos hacen lo mismo.

Retomo mi camino, pero me siento distraído. No tengo prisas por llegar, no hay gran incentivo que me lleve a moverme. Él está más que bien… no me extraña, y yo… pensé que ya lo añoraba menos, pero no era más que una ilusión. Ahora que lo vi despertó la necesidad de abrazarlo, el deseo de besarlo, el herido recuerdo de que todavía le pertenezco y él no me dejó nada.

Bueno… una playera que realmente ni le gustaba.

**-.-K-.-**

Termino mi baño y me ocupo en vestirme. Lo hago con suma lentitud porque me encantaría verte llegar y apreciar así lo sonrojado que te pondrías de encontrarme semidesnudo.

No es que lo que compartimos anoche se te haya olvidado. Es que tus reacciones serán eternas, lo presiento. Y esa eternidad la pasarás conmigo, de eso me aseguraré.

Sin embargo, acabo de vestirme antes de tu regreso, incluso voy a la cocina y pretendo buscar algo que pueda ser preparado como desayuno. Es más, yo como, ¡y hasta lavo mi plato! Y tú no has vuelto.

Una pequeña y alarmista parte de mi mente se repite que cualquier encargo no podría llevarte tanto tiempo… porque de pronto han pasado horas. O eso creo… tal vez no, honestamente no confío demasiado en mis sentidos después de la sobrecarga de anoche.

Bueno, ¿y qué si te demoras? más lógico no puede ser cuando son infinitos los escalones que debes subir y bajar. De solamente pensarlo resoplo fastidiado. Un día de estos, quizás, te propondré mudarte conmigo al templo marino, olvidarte así de tantas caminatas sin sentido. Seremos tú y yo juntos. Será perfecto, como siempre todo debió ser.

Tras insensatas vueltas por el templo y tranquilizado al fin por esas ilusiones, me tumbo en el sillón de la sala y suspiro al pensar en ese sencillo escenario con sólo dos protagonistas. Una sonrisa surca mis labios apenas dándome cuenta de ello.

Sin embargo, desaparece más rápido de lo esperado.

—¿Saga?

Me incorporo para sentarme. Los recién llegados, juntos como siempre, se asoman a la estancia para comprobar que no soy el gemelo que buscaban.

—Anda fuera— respondo. Milo frunce ligeramente el ceño, resintiendo el tono duro con el que hablo. Camus también muestra una diminuta incomodidad, pero es más bien por la reacción del otro a quien no deja de ver, que por mí, que poco llamo su atención.

—Vine a recoger algo…— Camina a través de la sala sin esperar mi permiso hasta entrar en tu habitación.

Quedamos Acuario y yo solos en un silencio obviamente enervante para él. Cambia el peso de pie y mira constantemente hacia el techo. Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se muestra en mis labios; me satisface que sea consciente del desagrado que le profeso. Aunque más que él, es el muchacho que regresa con el objeto que buscaba entre sus manos quien me causa indigestión.

—Listo.— Le sonríe al francés, mostrándole la playera oscura que vino a recuperar. Luego, cuando llega al lado de aquél, duda antes de irse, voltea y me pregunta desvergonzadamente:

—Y Saga… ¿cómo está? Lo noté extraño hoy.

No me molesta tanto el hecho de que se hayan visto, sino que se atreva a preguntar semejante desfachatez. ¿Cómo pretende hacerme creer que le importas, después de todo lo que pasó?

—Yo me preocuparé por Saga. Tú ocúpate de lo que te concierne— sentencio, señalando con la mirada al francés. La arruga en la frente del escorpión se marca, sus gruesas cejas se unen al centro. Hasta el de ojos azules me mira perplejo.

—No eres el único que quiere a Saga o se preocupa por él.— Da un paso hacia adelante, pero seguro ve la furia que arde en mis pupilas ante sus palabras y retrocede, quedando cabizbajo. También ha sentido la extrañada mirada que Camus le dirige. A ése los celos le atacaron por un instante; lo sé discernir porque yo tuve que vivir con esas envidias por años.

Dice que te quiere, que se preocupa por ti. Yo estaba celoso cuando lo creía, pero ahora, al saber que miente, no me contengo de marcar el desagrado en mi inconmovible voz al despedirlo.

—Adiós, Milo.

Y al instante da la vuelta, marchándose claramente entristecido. Camus lo sigue, no sin antes dirigirme una de sus famosas miradas gélidas. Yo respondo con una sonrisa cínica, pero ese gesto falso desaparece junto con la presencia de aquellos que nada más llegaron a inquietarme.

No sé qué será lo que Milo considere "extraño" en ti, pero reflexionando en que ya has demorado bastante, la idea de que algo haya pasado se asienta con más peso en mi cabeza.

No tengo más tiempo de crear conclusiones cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de los recientes visitantes, diluidas pues se encuentran lejos, probablemente en la entrada. Y un tercer trinar las acompaña.

Cuando camino hasta asomarme al recibidor, donde tú con ellos intercambias un par de saludos y despedidas, me siento frágil, hecho de vidrio que se rompe lenta y dolorosamente cuando veo esa sonrisa triste en tus labios y esos ojos opacos, tan distintos a los que me encontré al despertar.

¿Qué te sucedió?

—Saga…— Volteas hacia mí, parpadeas como si no esperaras verme. Yo camino hacia ti rápidamente y apoderándome de tu rostro con mis manos te beso enérgicamente, intentando regresarte la tímida alegría con la que amaneciste.

Pero cuando, tras responder inseguramente a mi beso, me alejas y bajas la mirada, es que tengo que observar al suelo a ver si no me he convertido en trocitos tras romperme.

—Nos vemos, Saga…— Volteo hacia el dueño de esa nerviosa voz y me encuentro con dos ojos turquesas mirándome en confusión. Y tantito a un lado, dos zafiros dirigiéndome su sorpresa.

Había olvidado por un segundo que ellos estaban ahí. Y podría consolarme diciéndome que por eso mi beso te hizo tan poca gracia, pero sería engañarme. Sé que hay una razón más profunda para ello.

Lo compruebo cuando cruzas miradas con él antes de que se marche.

Tus pupilas tiemblan ansiosas, rogando que no se mueva, queriendo retener su imagen para convertirlo en una estatua que nunca dejarías de idolatrar. Y en sus ojos hay un reconocimiento; comprende lo que tú sientes, y durante una fracción de segundo recuerda todo lo que vivió contigo, y al final chispean en tristeza. Sus ojos suspiran mientras los tuyos lloran en seco.

Todo… todo sigue igual. Tú adorándolo silenciosa y entregadamente, y él fingiendo ignorancia a ello.

Y yo, observando al margen, sufriendo contigo sin que lo notes.

**_-.-Pasado-.-_**

No era la primera noche que lo acompañaba. Casi siempre cuando visitaba el Santuario la misma rutina se repetía.

La persona con la que Saga normalmente compartía su cama desaparecía con progresivo aumento de frecuencia y falta de disimulo, y Kanon tenía que ocupar ese espacio que sobraba en el colchón.

Saga no soportaba estar solo, sobre todo cuando no tenía por qué ser así. Una mirada suplicante y con eso era suficiente para que su hermano entendiera que debía abrazarlo, y susurrarle esas cosas que sólo en su voz tenían el efecto consolador que Saga anhelaba.

Pero esos murmullos mágicos de Kanon nunca tenían nada que ver con el tema que realmente acongojaba a Saga. Jamás pronunciaba el nombre de Milo y se contenía de comentar al respecto, de expresarle honestamente lo que pensaba, de sugerirle absolutamente nada.

Eran dulces nadas las que calmaban los oídos de Saga. Alguna cómica experiencia del general con sus marinas, algún recuerdo que el mismo Saga compartía pero que disfrutaba revivir porque Kanon siempre escogía tiernas anécdotas de su niñez que terminaban arrancándole una sonrisa, aunque fuera pequeña. A veces, cuentos inventados y dramatizados graciosamente con cuidadosos cambios de tono en la voz de cada "personaje" , y en otras ocasiones, alguna canción lenta que le adormilaba.

Un par de dedos que recorrían cariñosos las mejillas de Saga y un pequeño beso en su frente generalmente culminaban esos ritos y guiaban al mayor directo a una tranquila inconsciencia.

Kanon entonces podía suspirar y fruncir el ceño disgustado. Odiaba tener que ver a Saga así cada vez que lo visitaba. Era agotante el trabajo que le tocaba; sería Saga el que derramaba lágrimas, pero cuando se evaporaban era Kanon quien las respiraba y se asfixiaba de dolor.

Gruñó reacomodándose, deslizándose hacia abajo y dejando así de sentarse contra la cabecera, para acostarse al lado de quien, incluso inmerso en el sueño, no dejaba de aferrarse a su cintura.

Kanon pasó el brazo por la espalda de Saga, quien en reacción se acurrucó más sobre su pecho y gimió plácidamente. El menor ladeó el rostro para observar con meticulosidad las cómodas expresiones de su gemelo, quien a cada rato arrugaba la nariz, se quejaba despacio y se restregaba contra él buscando una nueva postura, causándole a Kanon cosquillas con sus roces y arrimadas.

Sólo se quedaba quieto si el otro se dedicaba consagradamente a hacerle mimos en su cabeza, pero si Kanon en algún momento se cansaba y cesaba esas atenciones, Saga enseguida refunfuñaría y se removería inquieto, exigiendo más caricias.

Kanon sonreiría, y soportaría los caprichos del durmiente Saga durante lo larga que resultara la noche en cuestión. Algunas terminaban más pronto que otras. Aquello que marcaba su fin era la invariable llegada de Milo en algún azaroso momento de la madrugada.

Este último ya no se sorprendía de encontrar a los gemelos durmiendo juntos. No pensaba nada de eso porque conocía a Saga demasiado bien, y ya se había hecho costumbre de encontrarlos así al regresar de sus casi diarias salidas. Las asesinas miradas de Kanon, sin embargo, nunca dejaban de causarle escalofríos.

Pero las respondía con sonrisas nerviosas, para luego ignorarlo por completo cuando llegaba a la cama y despejaba los cabellos que cubrían el rostro de su pareja, cuya mejilla besaba mientras sacudía ligeramente su hombro.

—Saga…— llamó con suavidad, sonriendo en anticipación de ver esos ojos esmeraldas abrirse y brillar amándolo como siempre.

—Déjalo dormir— ordenó el marina, demasiado tarde para ser obedecido pues Saga ya despertaba, e instintivamente buscaba al dueño de esa voz. Milo no tardaba en reunir sus labios con los del gemelo que se incorporaba para recibir ese predecible beso.

Hallándose sin ser más necesitado, Kanon se levantaba resignado y regresaba a su habitación.

Saga no resentiría su ausencia hasta que el hipnotismo que Milo practicaba en él dejara de distraerlo. Y eso sucedería con mucha probabilidad a la noche que siguiera. Milo se le daba en pequeñas y crueles dosis, lo suficiente para mantenerlo adicto. Y durante el síndrome de abstinencia, quien se dedicaba a cuidarlo era aquel que lo necesitaba no como una droga, sino cual llama al oxígeno que controla su existencia.

Sin él, no fulguraba. Y a Saga su luz le confortaba, dándole calor y protección.

Pero como siempre, era algo de lo que podía gozar por controlados lapsos. Tras unos cuantos días Kanon terminaba teniendo que marcharse. Y eso significaba para Saga que su fobia a la oscuridad regresaría.

**_-.-Presente-.-_**

**-.-S-.-**

Me recuerdas tanto a… mí.

Esa cabeza gacha, esa mirada confusa y perdida, abstraído en inseguridades y entristecido al no encontrar respuestas certeras.

Nunca habíamos lucido tan idénticos como en estos momentos.

Pero esa sensación de ser uno el espejo y el otro el reflejo, acaba cuando tú, como siempre más fuerte y capaz de recuperarte enseguida de cualquier flaqueza, alzas la mirada y sonríes, caminando el par de pasos que nos separaron durante los interminables segundos de silencio que compartimos desde que ellos se fueron.

Tomas mi mano y me guías a la habitación. Es aún temprano pero ya quieres encerrarme allí y yo te ayudo con ese propósito adelantando el paso.

Quiero llegar a esa celda mágica donde pude amarte, donde creí que todo estaba irrealmente bien.

Sin embargo, al atravesar la puerta, incluso tras cerrarla, todo continúa inalterable. No hay encanto místico que me haga ver estrellas, o imán invisible que me atraiga hacia ti. Tus brazos de pronto no son tan hábiles para lograr eso… abrazan mi cintura, pero mis pies no ceden distancia, y tú eres quien tiene que avanzar hacia mí en busca de un beso en el que no compartimos más que dudas y aflicción.

No nos deja deseando por más. Y suspirando renuentemente, te separas de mí, caminas al otro lado de la cama y subes a ella, esperando a que yo imite tus movimientos y te alcance al centro del lecho.

Lo hago porque no quiero perder toda esperanza. Pero incluso cuando vuelves a intentar; tus labios acariciando mi rostro, y tus manos tocando tentativamente sobre mi ropa, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es él.

Tú también piensas en él. Y has de creer que mi aguante es miserable. Apenas me cruzo con sus ojos y me transporto de vuelta a un pasado que ansiaba olvidar a tu lado, pero que ahora deseo más que nunca revivir.

Y entonces… ¿qué es verdad?

Es mentira que quiero olvidarlo, ¿entonces también es mentira que te amo?

Anoche lo sentía muy verdadero.

Como sea que mis indecisiones resulten, lo que sí sé por seguro es que todo lo que dices es sincero… con tu mirada me prometes cosas que sé que cumplirás. Y tus sonrisas, aunque por ahora tristes, me recuerdan que tú estarás aquí para compartir cualquier sentimiento conmigo, incluso esa extraña mezcla de temor, afecto y vacilación, que nos tiene en estos momentos tan descolocados.

En mi caso, aumento culpabilidad a esa ensalada de emociones. Porque tú luces esa irresolución en tus ojos debido a mí. Cualquier cosa que me afecte, tú la resientes en múltiplos. Y eso me dificulta muchísimo más el alcanzar una resolución que seguramente te causaría una terrible decepción…

—¿Pasa algo?— suspiras sobre los labios que te has pasado besando con recelo y prevención.

Yo simplemente niego con la cabeza mientras en un etéreo toque acaricio tu mejilla, sintiéndola incorpórea y lejana. Pero por más silenciosa que sea mi respuesta, no disminuye el cobarde hecho de que te miento, por más que duela hacerlo.

—¿Seguro?— insistes, abrazándome y frotando el rostro contra mi cuello entrañablemente.

—Estoy un poco cansado.— Curvo mis labios en una perezosa sonrisa que se niega a existir en todo su esplendor. Y que a ti, más que consolarte, parece lastimarte.

Ves a través de mi farsa y el conocer que algo oculto, yo, que te prometí confiar en ti enteramente, constituye una atroz ironía.

Ojalá fuera tan simple como una pasajera fatiga.

Sería todo más sencillo si no hubiera dicho y hecho tantas cosas que ahora parecen titánicos errores. Las veinticuatro horas más engañosas de mi vida han pasado, y ahora, desearía que esa fantasía continuara, que no hubiera despertado del maravilloso sueño que inició con tu llegada.

Me gustaría poder borrar el desconsuelo de tu rostro con la facilidad que me tomaría darte un beso. Pero ahora más que nunca, sé que mis traicioneros labios te causarían un amargo escozor.


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias por los reviews!

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Found"-Capítulo 5**

_Give me more than I can stand_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-S-.-**

Es exageradamente temprano, puedo percibirlo. Mis párpados me avisan que esta hora no es la que acostumbran para revelar mis ojos.

Sin embargo, son obligados por una fuerza ajena a mí a despegarse y permitirme ver empañadamente. Es el calor que me contagias, y la insistencia en tu susurrante voz lo que me atrae a la consciencia.

—Saga…

Aprovechando que me acuesto de lado, te acomodas pegado a mi espalda, sacudiendo ligeramente mi brazo. Tras varios perezosos parpadeos, desvío mi vista y miro de soslayo como te asomas sobre mi hombro y me observas con un semblante que resulta demasiado inexpresivo para lo que considero típico en ti.

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunto lánguidamente, todavía demasiado adormilado como para siquiera darme la vuelta y encararte mejor. Me preparo para sonreírte, animarte aunque sea un poco de lo que sea que te agobie, pero tú te adelantas. Y después de escucharte, de ninguna manera sería capaz de sonreír.

—Me iré…—Y siento a los latidos de mi corazón más vívidos que nunca. Parpadeo incrédulo, completamente seguro de que estoy soñando, porque esas son palabras que jamás podrían salir de tus labios. Se supone que te encargarías de mí… ¿cómo harás tal cosa yéndote?

Un beso sobre mi mejilla, pequeño pero sentido y demorado por un par de segundos. Y luego la distancia… una separación que odio al instante en que siento a ese calor que me rodeaba abandonándome. Tú te lo llevas lejos con cada paso. Y te demoras; recorres la habitación, buscando no sé qué cosas si realmente no trajiste contigo nada material, haciendo más lento y cruel el proceso de despojo.

¿O será que me estás dando oportunidad para que te detenga?

No puedo. No estoy seguro de poder ofrecerte lo que te mereces. Cada hora que pasa ha hecho parecer a la que le antecedía como algo erróneo. Algo que todavía no debía suceder. Ninguno de los dos estaba listo para vivir el día de ayer; era muy pronto para sentirme amado, y aún más para despegarme de tantas ataduras invisibles con las que mi pasado me restringe.

Sin embargo, nunca he estado ni estaré listo para la soledad en que tú desconsideradamente me dejarás.

Por más que deseo con cada fibra de mi ser evitarlo, es mayor mi desespero al no tener nada con que convencerte para que te quedes. No puedo afirmar que te amo, ni contar con que algún día olvidaré a Milo. Y por lo tanto, exigirte que permanezcas a mi lado cuando yo no puedo responder a lo tanto que tu sola presencia me brinda, se siente también como un imposible para mi conciencia.

Es únicamente hasta que te veo acercarte a la puerta y extender la mano hacia la perilla, que finalmente el temor me hace actuar.

—¿Por qué?—pregunto despacio, enterrando parcialmente el rostro en la almohada, volteándome boca abajo lo más que puedo porque las ganas de reventar en llanto son demasiadas, y de que tú atestigües esas predecibles lágrimas, ninguna.

Entonces la próxima vez que hablo, mi voz surge sofocada por el mullido material en el que mis dientes se desquitan.

—No quise lastimarte…— murmuro antes de suspirar entrecortado, disimulando la opresión en mis pulmones que de todas formas estoy seguro que tú percibes. Después de todo, lo entiendes todo sobre mí. Lo conoces todo, lo amas todo. Pero yo no logro obtener el valor de darme en la misma cantidad a ti…

—Lo sé.

No dices nada más. Un silencio de instantes antes de que la puerta suene abriéndose, luego tus pasos, y un atronador cerrar que me aísla del mundo que en estos momentos desprecio como nunca.

**-.-K-.-**

Dudo. Con cada escalón que bajo considero el detenerme y correr de vuelta; a tu templo, a tu cama, a tus brazos, a consolar tu tristeza… ésa de la que soy yo culpable, lo cual todavía no termino de asemejar.

Es increíble que tenga el control suficiente sobre mis pies para seguir una trayectoria que me alejará de lo único que necesito, que me regresará a un claustro solitario y sombrío, un eterno estado de deprimente respirar que creí haber superado contigo.

Pero no era más que un espejismo que yo mismo teñí frente a mis ojos, y para los tuyos también. Les engañé con una perfección que jamás existió más que de manera superficial. Eran sólo anhelos materializados insubstancialmente que se derrumbaron con patética facilidad gracias a la más pequeña asomada a la realidad.

No podíamos seguir así. Retomar ese teatro hubiera sido perjudicial para ambos… al final el golpe que nos sacaría de ese ensueño sería uno brutal. Y adelantándome a todo eso, renuncio a ti.

Es como si dejara retazos de mi por el camino. Me destroza abandonarte, aún más sabiendo que lo resientes; porque no me querrás como yo a ti, pero sé que no te soy indiferente. Te importo, y si tenemos algo en común como hermanos, es el no soportar estar separados.

Ya experimentamos mucho de eso. Ya deberíamos tener suficiente de conflictos. Y ya tendría yo que haber terminado de bajar estos malditos escalones…

Al instante intento apresurarme. Mientras más pronto salga de ahí, más débil será mi hesitación por volver. Tanto me he demorado que la mañana comienza a bañarse con la radiante luminiscencia del sol y empiezo a ver rostros familiares; otros que han bajado igual que yo y hasta me adelantan el camino… a entrenar, a distraerse por ahí, no lo sé y menos me importa, pero el hecho de tener que saludar constantemente a quien se me cruza comienza a resultar demasiado mortificante.

Y hay un par sobre el resto que se ven negados de la más mínima cordialidad de mi parte. Pasan trotando, adelantándose a mi lento e irresoluto caminar casi al llegar a la casa de Aries. Mis ojos se fijan en aquella cabellera oscura y ensortijada, y su dueño, como si hubiera sentido mi punzante mirada, gira el rostro brevemente, localizándome con las intensas turquesas que lleva por ojos.

No hay sorpresa en ellos. Obviamente me habría visto desde metros atrás antes de que rebasaran a mi lado. Lo que ahí admiro es, increíblemente y si no me equivoco, una sutil desilusión. Tal vez hasta un mudo reproche.

Y enseguida vuelve la vista al frente, siguiendo su camino con ese otro al que parece estar atado por alguna invisible cadena. Y lo admito, me deja afectado tras esa mirada. Sentí a mi propia decepción reflejada ahí. Dejarte es para mí una derrota que al parecer a él también le molesta.

¿Es por puro egoísmo que me quiere a tu lado? ¿Que arregle yo lo que él arruinó? ¿Que no sea tan cobarde como él lo fue?

¡Pero si debe conocerte aunque sea un poco!

Debe saber que yo no soy más que un consuelo para ti.

Ayer estaba dispuesto a conformarme con eso, porque tan sólo una pizca de ti es mucho más de lo que cualquiera en el mundo merecería. Resulté más ambicioso de lo que yo mismo supuse. Duele más de lo que podría haber esperado.

Necesito de ti tanto como lo que yo quiero darte.

Pero tampoco puedo ser como tú; entregaste cada átomo de tu ser al depositario equivocado, a quien jamás lo apreciaría como yo. Y si hago lo mismo, si te doy todo cuando tú no lo apreciarás, seremos dos en las mismas lamentables condiciones.

Prefiero vivir guardándote todo esto hasta el momento en que verdaderamente quieras recibirlo. Ya me he acostumbrado, y aunque igual duele, lo siento menos. Lo siento normal. No obstante, el dolor que surge al estar contigo, al mirar tus ojos y saber que tras ellos recuerdas a otro, es uno increíblemente agudo e insoportable.

No resulté tan hábil como hubiera querido. Mi determinación fue pasajera y cobarde.

Entonces, sí. Tengo más en común con ése que tanto adoras de lo que yo mismo creía.

**-.-S-.-**

Una semana desde que te fuiste.

Una semana en la que creo no haber mencionado ni una sola palabra. Y es que no había nadie con quien hablar, nadie a quien tocar, nadie que me hiciera sentir con su calor que no soy el invalorado ser que me siento.

Bueno… había alguien.

—Espero que no hayas cenado— dice al llegar, haciendo ostentación de un paquete que carga, donde envuelve mi cena. Sólo se ha asomado en la sala para confirmar que, como todas las noches en estos últimos días, estaré ahí leyendo algún libro al azar para intentar distraerme. De inmediato desaparece rápidamente hacia la cocina y sé que, después de guardar en el refrigerador lo que sea que trajo, volverá.

A ese alguien no puedo tocarlo, al menos no más de lo prudente. Tampoco puedo decirle mucho; mi lengua se soltaría y rogaría por mil cosas, le pediría en base a insulsas necesidades que ya no debería sentir, le despertaría culpabilidad cuando notara lo tanto que anhelo esos minutos que me regala a diario.

En su compañía mis preocupaciones parecen un sueño. Lo son tal vez, pues he tendido a terminar dormido entre sus brazos.

Resulta hasta risible que sea él quien me consuele por tu ausencia. Y es simplemente patético que la principal razón de que yo no vaya en tu búsqueda es por no perder esos momentos con él.

—¿Estás seguro de que a Camus no le molesta que vengas aquí?— hablo en cuanto regresa y se sienta a mi lado en el sofá.

Se lo he preguntado cada noche.

—No... él también está preocupado por ti.— Y en cada ocasión me da la misma respuesta.

—Yo estoy bien.— Pero mi vista se agacha y eso me delata. De todas formas él siempre sabe cuándo miento. Yo a veces lo hago con toda la intención. Sé de antemano que unos gentiles dedos pasarán ligeros al lado de mi rostro y peinarán mi flequillo.

Y me ahogaré por la desesperación, porque me trae memorias, me trae dolor, y me recuerda a lo único que logró hacer a ese dolor temporalmente desaparecer. Y que ya no está conmigo.

A cada día es más difícil porque tú no vuelves. Y yo me niego a resignarme a que jamás lo harás. Y busco en él lo que sea, algo que me alivie un poco. Quiero que me hipnotice como antes lo hacía, que me haga olvidar tu hechizo.

Resultó más fuerte de lo que un principio aparentaba… parece tener un efecto progresivo, a cada segundo incrementa una necesidad por ti que no me logro justificar.

Debería reconfortarme el hecho de que Milo repentinamente me abrace, obviamente notando mi desasosiego. El aroma dulce y conocido que aprecio en sus cabellos, una vez que mi rostro se acuna contra su cuello, hubiera sido más que suficiente unos días atrás para que yo pudiera dormir consolado.

Pero ahora su calor no alcanza a cubrir el hueco que dejaste. De pronto parezco no ajustarme bien en su abrazo, no hallo ese acomodo que en un pasado creí perfecto. Ya no está ahí.

Lo que bien siento es un atoramiento en mis entrañas, que sé con certeza que desaparecería en tu compañía. Es algo que ya he experimentado, justo con el muchacho que me abraza, alguna vez no hace mucho. Esa herida que sólo puede ser sanada por quien la infligió. Esa necesidad de algo, y algo muy específico.

No quería hacerlo por las razones equivocadas.

No quería conformarme contigo mientras lo extrañara a él. No te lo merecías. Y tú sabías todo esto, y por ello te marchaste.

Pero es que a ti te extraño ahora. Y es una desgarradora sensación.

**-.-K-.-**

He llegado a la misma conclusión una y otra vez. Y en esta semana ha habido tiempo para un millar de esas veces.

Huí demasiado tarde. Quise protegerme, pero ya lo había perdido todo. Ya te dejé todo. Sólo me queda preguntarme si te habrás dado cuenta.

¿Habrás visto a mi corazón tirado al lado de tu almohada?

No soy ni lo suficientemente valiente para ir a buscarlo. No tuve el coraje necesario para mantener una promesa. Te defraudé. Me quebré con demasiada facilidad. La resistencia que formé durante años de anhelo fue derrumbada de sólo ver una mirada que le dirigiste a él, cuando yo estaba a tu lado y tus ojos debían ser para mí.

No sé si siempre será de esta forma; yo lamentándome eternamente, y tú, lejos. Pero ese "siempre" no alcanzaré a atestiguarlo. No aguantaré mucho más así.

Y tú… ¿a qué has venido? ¿a darle fin a mi agonía? O más probablemente, ¿a atizarla?

Porque indudablemente es tu cosmos, intenso en su nostalgia, el que dispersa su energía por los espacios de mi pilar. Y sin más me levanto de la cama y voy en tu búsqueda, antes de que te extravíes como siempre sucede cuando vienes aquí.

Cuando te encuentro y me ves, sonríes. Mi mundo se sacude.

¿Es que nada pasó? ¿Es que nunca te dejé? ¿Siempre has estado aquí?

Así lo siento. Así me trastornas. Y es que no lo entiendo. Veo la maleta que cargas, pero... ¿qué haces aquí?

Y aún más importante, ¿por qué me miras de esa viva manera que me estremece? ¿por qué pareces tan entusiasmado de verme?

¿Por qué te acercas como si nada y me besas? Dejándome perplejo, cabizbajo y resentido. Y es que no deberías sentirte tan bien, mostrar tal naturalidad. Me haces pensar que no has sufrido lo mismo que yo al no tenerte, y claro… ¿por qué lo harías?

—Espero que no te moleste que haya venido sin avisar… —Niego débilmente con mi cabeza, y suspirando me inclino para quitarte tu maleta. Doy la vuelta sabiendo que me seguirás, y te guío a la habitación de huéspedes que está reservada para ti en cada rara ocasión que me visitas.

Apenas empujo la puerta, y tu mano se posa sobre mi brazo deteniéndome. Volteo para admirar la timidez marcada en tus facciones; una pequeña sonrisa insegura, un mordisqueo de tus labios, un sutil sonroje y un nervioso pestañeo.

—Llévame a la tuya— murmuras, y por un momento me quedo quieto, de hecho considerando tu petición. La cual, increíblemente, rechazo.

—Estarás más cómodo aquí.— Termino de abrir la puerta, me asomo y tras dejar tu maleta descansando a un lado de la entrada, me retiro para dejarte pasar.

Una mirada decepcionada es lo que me espera al voltear a verte, y realmente no esperaba otra cosa. Enseguida, sin saber a dónde mirar, pero claramente necesitando huir de mi aparente impasibilidad, agachas tu perfil y te encaminas al interior del cuarto.

—Prepararé la cena en un rato— informo después de que atraviesas el umbral, y tras un vistazo rápido a tu nuca me alejo de ahí.

Regreso a la habitación en la que te prohibí el paso. Es mía, y es lo único que me queda. Si te dejo entrar, si te recibo en mi cama, si te envuelvo en mis brazos, si te permito ver de nuevo dentro de mi corazón, sé que lo destrozarás por completo.

No puedo tratarte más que con indiferencia cuando no comprendo qué te ha traído hasta aquí. No me ilusiono, no pensaré que te olvidaste de él y que ahora tendré una verdadera oportunidad, que realmente te has abierto a recibir y corresponder el sentimiento que te profeso.

Tengo miedo de que repitamos los mismos errores, de que nos engañemos de nuevo, de que me des un poco de ti pero luego resulte que no era realmente nada lo que obtuve.

Al menos quiero esperar al día para que la luz mantenga mi cabeza en claro. He comprobado a la noche traicionera; entre la engañosa oscuridad tus labios me engatusarían de inmediato. Para ti siempre seré presa fácil, por más ingenuo cazador que seas.

Esperar… ¿a quién engaño?

**-.-S-.-**

Sinceramente no lo vi venir. Creí, tal vez de manera egoísta, que me recibirías gustoso, que me habías echado de menos igual que yo a ti, que no nos despegaríamos ni un segundo al reencontrarnos.

Y ahora estoy aquí solo entre cuatro insípidas paredes. Para esto, mi habitación allá en Géminis sirve igual. Te quiero a ti, aquí. Deseo que vuelvas a ser el mismo que llegó hace días al Santuario, que me hizo sentir tan increíblemente bien, y a lo que yo me prestaría esta vez no sólo por un día, sino por todos los que estuvieras dispuesto a compartir conmigo.

Supongo que debo darte tiempo. No puedo exigirte mucho simplemente porque yo ya tomé una decisión. Quizás ahora seas tú quien está confundido e indeciso. Quizás hayas recapacitado, llegado a la conclusión de que no soy conveniente para ti…

Sabía que no tardarías en darte cuenta. ¿Quién querría vivir con una complicación andante? Constantemente entre confusiones, necesitando demasiado sin atinar dónde buscar, equivocándome tan frecuentemente como respiro. Y ahora vacilando en cada acción, sin atreverme a insistirte, sin arriesgarme a tocar a tu puerta.

Pensé que ya había hecho bastante. Venir aquí me costó un descomunal esfuerzo. Flaqueé mil veces en mi decisión, actué en contra de cada fibra de mi ser. Y creí que tú sabrías eso, que entenderías lo que mi presencia aquí significaba.

No te consideré tan despistado.

—Saga.

Sabía que no lo eras…

Volteo. Ni siquiera llegué a la cama y tú ya has vuelto. Quiero sonreírte, pero me contengo hasta saber exactamente qué es lo que quieres.

Quieres mucho más que una sonrisa. Caminas hasta donde me encuentro con pasos furtivos y veloces, con confianza te acercas hasta que después de parpadear no veo más que tus ojos a increíble cercanía.

¿Me estás besando? Tiene que ser… no podrías estar tan asombrosamente cerca si no fuera así. Nuestras narices chocan, y es cuando finalmente te mueves, ladeando tu rostro en cambiantes ángulos, que sé con certeza que sí, me estás besando. Tu lengua parte mis dóciles labios, transmites a mi boca la dulce calidez que en la tuya sobra, y despejas cualquier agobiante duda que me quedara de que todavía me quieres.

—Te mentí antes.— Te alejas por un segundo antes de volverte a aproximar, dejando un beso corto y sonoro en mis labios, mientras tus brazos rodean mi cintura y comienzas a empujarme. No tardas en sentarme en la cama, en empujarte sobre mí y finalmente acostarme. Y… ¿qué estabas diciendo?

Apoyas las manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, manteniendo los brazos extendidos y poniendo espacio entre nosotros para después complementar el extraño comentario con el que llegaste.

—Mi cama es más grande. El aire acondicionado funciona mejor. Tengo una televisión nueva y enorme, ¿la has visto? Y mi ventana da en perfecto ángulo al exterior, se ve un amanecer precioso…— dices exaltado, sin tomar siquiera un respiro, sonriendo de lado, mirándome seductor.

Todo suena muy interesante, pero yo sólo necesito confirmar una cosa muy simple.

—Y tú estarás ahí.— Mis manos alcanzan tus mejillas, aunque eso no te impide desviar un poco el rostro, que se colorea graciosamente.

—Sí… eso también.— Te encoges de hombros, luces tímido por un instante. Un instante al que adoro inmensamente.

Y puedes considerarme convencido.

**-.-K-.-**

Es una vez que asientes y sonríes, que toda pesadez desaparece, todo nerviosismo e incertidumbre se esfuma. Y compruebo que mi impaciencia ha resultado ventajosa. El reprimirme, el dejar esta noche pasar en pesadumbre, el tratarte al día siguiente con distanciamiento, ¿eso qué me hubiera traído?

Nunca podré negar lo que eres para mí, el poder que tienes sin siquiera darte cuenta, el incalculable amor que te profeso. Y esa palabra se queda corta, en sílabas y significado.

Tal como no me alcanzan mis dos ojos para asimilar la perfección que eres, tal como siento que los brazos con que te rodeo te quedan chicos, y mis labios tendrían que dedicarse una eternidad a besarte para que te dieses una diminuta idea de la manera absurda en que te amo.

Tomando tu mano te levanto de la cama y te guío fuera de esa habitación hacia la otra que tan efusivamente te promocioné. Y ya no digo nada más. Sin querer ponderar y crearme más dudas, mantengo firme en mi cabeza la noción de que _tú_ has venido,_tú_ has mostrado interés,_tú_ has dado el paso que nos unirá de nuevo, sin importar qué te haya llevado a tomar tal decisión. Entonces como tú, yo debo arriesgarme una vez más.

Tú confiaste en mí antes, y ahora es mi turno de confiar en ti.

—Es gracioso que sea la primera vez que entro aquí— comentas al traspasar la puerta. Yo te doy la razón al afirmar con un discreto movimiento de mi cabeza y una efímera media sonrisa. Nunca antes, en las pocas ocasiones que te hospedaste aquí, mostraste interés por mi habitación. Era siempre yo quien te iba a buscar en la noche para desearte un buen descanso y quien te tocaba la puerta en las mañanas para que agraciaras a mi universo con tu presencia.

Pero esta vez tú lo has pedido, y no deja de extrañarme, maravillarme, y también asustarme.

—¿Por qué has venido, Saga?— pregunto en un susurro que llega directamente a tu oído cuando me acerco a tu espalda y te atrapo en un cálido abrazo. Te siento tensarte; ya esperaba que te incomodara la pregunta. No debería preocuparte tanto… sin importar lo que respondas, yo no te soltaré.

—Quise hacerlo…— Alzas tus hombros antes de recargarte con ligereza en mí, dejándome el encargo de tu peso—¿No debí?— Extiendes el cuello un poco hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro y volteando a verme; tus labios prácticamente besan mi mejilla. De soslayo aprecio tu irresoluta expresión.

—Hiciste bien, si estar aquí es lo que de verdad quieres— digo con toda la intención de conseguir algo más de tu tentadora boca, una explicación que me tranquilice, un indicio de lo que me gusta creer…

—Lo es— musitas, descendiendo tus párpados lo suficiente para que yo no aprecie la inquietud en tus pupilas, que al contrario de tus palabras, parecen inseguras.

Yo suspiro y dirijo la vista al suelo. Entonces siento un codazo algo brusco, que me hace quejarme y voltear hacia ti. Me sonríes con dulzura mientras frunces el ceño, y esta vez me muestras alegres resplandores en tus antes melancólicos ojos.

—¡Lo es!— marcas un beso sobre las comisuras de mis labios, y yo, finalmente conforme, o más que eso, encantado con tu respuesta, coloco ambas manos sobre tu cintura y termino de empujarte a través de la corta distancia que nos faltaba para llegar a la cama.

Ríes debido a la insistencia con la que te hago trepar al colchón y esas risas se convierten en suspiros entrecortados cuando mis ambiciones salen a flote. Ambos arrodillados, yo detrás de ti, me ocupo en hambrientos besos sobre tu cuello y batallas continuas contra los botones de tu camisa.

No pasa mucho, y no tomo en cuenta cada detalle, hasta que te dejo desnudo. Y obviamente percibiéndote muy mortificado, porque todavía me puedes sentir vestido a tus espaldas. Con cariñosos restriegues de mi rostro a tu nuca te consuelo, con caricias sobre toda tu anatomía te distraigo. Y te incito a inclinarte hasta que tu rostro toca las sabanas, pero a tus caderas las sujeto en alto sin permitirles escape. Los provocativos movimientos que éstas pronto adoptan me detonan, y con celeridad me despido de mis ropas, cuando la necesidad de sentir tu piel de suave ensueño rozar con la mía se vuelve insoportable.

Es rápido, es urgente y vital. Mis manos te recorren con ansias de quererte absorber. Mis labios igualmente anhelan consumirte… tus poros parecen querer lo mismo, encendiéndose, gritándome por atención. Y yo la doy en exceso, sin olvidar ningún precioso rincón de tu cuerpo, sin dejar de olfatear cada dulce cabello, sin dejar nunca de mirar, sin dejar nunca de escucharte.

Sin mostrar piedad al reclamar lo que desde un principio tuvo que ser mío y que rebelde se me negó por demasiado tiempo. Sólo hasta ahora siento que en realidad te tengo por completo. Y enérgicamente te recuerdo que de hoy en adelante nadie más tendrá oportunidad de hacerlo.

Y tú compartes mi agitación. Tus suspiros se convierten en jadeos, tus jadeos intentan ser palabras, pero tú sólo con voltear una vez, con regalarme la impactante visión de tu sudoroso sonroje, de tu placentera aflicción, y con dirigirme una mirada, pueril y profunda, me dices todo… lo único que siempre soñé saber.

**-.-S-.-**

Y nada queda desentendido. Mi piel memoriza los detalles de tus huellas dactilares, y es enrojecida por la estampa de tus labios. Mi cuerpo ya te ha recibido antes, pero justo ahora aprende que tú serás el único intruso que conocerá a partir de este segundo y por siempre. Sé traducir cada exhalación, gemido o gruñido que sale de tus labios, y soy capaz de responderlos, de comunicarte muchas cosas sin que la coherencia sea necesaria.

Lo que sí descubro necesario, como algo a lo que definitivamente me aficionaré, es este sentirte dentro de mí, esa seguridad con la que me afirmas como tu pertenencia, esa simultanea explosión a la que sucumbimos y que pareciera reventar cada célula para inmediatamente regenerarla.

No es de extrañar la deliciosa fatiga que sigue, ese grato sopor que rinde a nuestros cuerpos y nos hace buscar desesperadamente un abrazo. Y lo conseguimos sin tardanza una vez que te acomodas a mi lado y yo me giro perezosamente de perfil.

Enseguida mis brazos pasan bajo los tuyos y éstos me rodean posesivos, mis piernas buscan espacio entre las tuyas y las cuatro se entrelazan tras deliciosos roces de acomodo. Mi nariz acaricia tus pectorales a la vez que dejo pequeños besos sobre la zona, firme y cálida, invitante a recargar mi rostro de lado, y escuchar atentamente el gigante corazón que origina esa tibieza emanada de todo tu ser hacia el mío.

Mientras yo me ocupo en tal infantil entretenimiento, y me arrullo con sus repetitivos golpeteos, una de tus manos explora enredándose sosegada entre mis cabellos, mientras otra tamborilea sus dedos en mi espalda baja, complementando esa etérea serenata que interpretas y cuyo ritmo principal lo marcan tus calmos suspiros.

No me toma ni un minuto concluir que tú te has convertido en mi melodía favorita. Y también decido con facilidad que el instrumento que mejor sabes tocar es ese motor palpitante al que mi oído aprecia tan vívido. O al menos, el que más exitosamente me encanta con su cadencia.

Y si estuvieras consciente de mis excéntricos pensamientos, ya sabrías lo que quiero decirte. Y para lo cual busco aliento, aspirando profundo, tragando saliva para despejar mi garganta, parpadeando varias veces para que mis ojos estén listos a dedicarte una intensa mirada, y finalmente, elevando mi rostro para mirar tu reacción cuando mueva mis labios.

Pero sólo eso hago. Los separo y apenas se abren, cuando los tuyos se les adelantan, llamándome.

—Saga…— Es el tono, es tu mirada y es tu sonrisa, lo que me hacen adivinar qué me dirás a continuación. Pestañeo y suprimiendo una sonrisa vuelvo a colocar el rostro de lado contra tu pecho, ocultando un ligero bochorno que siento entintando mis mejillas, en anticipación al mensaje que estoy más que seguro que me alterará para bien.

Sé que expulsarás en el gentil y estremecedor sonido de tu voz exactamente lo mismo que yo pensaba confesarte.

Son palabras que ya me has dicho, pero que no dejarán de tener el mismo efecto, sino es que amplificado esta vez, porque finalmente las comprendo. Y desde aquella ocasión, aunque yo no me diera cuenta, con ese mágico murmullo comenzaste a aplacar el tumulto que él dejó, a poner en saludable ritmo el corazón que él desprogramó, a reparar todo lo que yo permití que se rompiera. Y las ondas sonoras de tu voz, tal como en aquel momento, ahora me cubren de una amable seguridad.

—Te amo.— Escucho cómo, durante el segundo en que hablas, tu corazón se detiene.

—Yo también te amo.— Escucho cómo retoma su sonoro palpitar.

Escucho al mío emocionarse por ello. Y al tuyo acompañarlo en un compartido y gozoso galope.

Tú sabes que esta vez es verdad.

-.-.-.-.-

**Fin**

-.-.-.-.-


End file.
